


Back to the Roots

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, domestic life, family life, having kids, stay at home dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: Malcolm and Dani have been together now for about 5 years now.  Two youngsters running about the old place in London are making home life a challenge.  As Dani's career continues to grow so do their opportunities to make a change for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Malcolm! Dani!’ Sam got up from the restaurant table to greet the family as they arrived. ‘And look at who’s with you. Hi there, Mia.’

The little girl pulled her hand away from Malcolm’s and ran right for Sam to hug. ‘Sam!’

‘You’re growing up to be a big girl.’ Sam smiled at the little four year old. She babysat for Malcolm and Dani at times and was a good friend not just of her old boss but his entire family.

‘I’m a good big sister. See?’ Mia was tugging Sam over to the stroller where her little sister, Grace, was. She leaned into the stroller and kissed the sleeping little baby very gently. 

‘Leave Gracie to sleep, Mia.’ Dani gestured for her older daughter to come to the table and sit. 

Malcolm parked the stroller beside him at the table while Dani sat on the other side. Sam was across from him. He went to get a booster seat for Mia to sit on but Mia was too excited to sit on her own. ‘Daddy! Daddy! Want up.’ 

‘Mia, you’re getting to be a big girl now and you should sit properly.’ Malcolm picked her up to set her on the booster seat. 

‘No.’ Mia squirmed constantly. 

‘Mia,’ Malcolm sighed. ‘Come here.’ 

‘Malcolm you’re spoiling her.’ Dani teased him.

‘Just want a peaceful dinner out.’ He lifted his daughter up onto his lap. With one large hand holding her steady. ‘You going to behave for me, lass?’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Mia settled right down.

‘A sight all of London would never have dreamed of, Malcolm Tucker brought to heel by a little four year old.’

‘Lots of time has passed, Sam. And it’s not like I have to browbeat idiots into doing their job anymore.’

‘Considering how some of those idiots are behaving of late you would be more than welcome to come back and help Jamie.’ Sam admitted. ‘Don’t try to deny that he hasn’t called you.’

‘Yes, he has.’ Malcolm agreed. ‘But I’m not interested in going back to Number 10, Sam. I’m not looking for that kind of soul-draining job again. I’ve talked this over often with Dani.’

‘I don’t want you to go back to that job, Malcolm.’ Dani said quietly, looking at Sam. ‘Don’t get me wrong, Sam, I’m not demanding Malcolm to say no. If he were to turn around and decide to go back to work with you I wouldn’t stop him.’

Malcolm reached over to Dani’s hand and squeezed it. ‘It’s not going to happen, no matter what, Sam. I’ve always said that if I can help out with some information or advice I will and still will but I’m not going back to Number 10 in any official capacity. I have two girls to look after and Dani.’

‘Why not do some more formal consultation then?’ Sam suggested.

‘Jamie put you up to this didn’t he?” Malcolm teased her as Sam kept trying other suggestions. 

‘He may have suggested that I bring up the subject.’ Sam smiled. ‘You left suddenly and Jamie would still benefit from your help.’

‘Of course he would but my family comes first.’

‘Daddy?’ Mia, typical of a youngster was unconcerned by the adult conversation, tugged on his hand. ‘Can I get applesauce?’

‘As long as they have it, lass, we’ll get you applesauce.’ Malcolm ruffled Mia’s hair affectionately. ‘Listen, I’m not going to commit to returning to the office but I can help Jamie when he has questions about specific people. It’s not like I don’t keep up with what’s going on at all.’

‘Considering how many newspapers and magazines you keep getting delivered to the house.’ Dani laughed. ‘At least there’s enough articles in the papers that I’m interested in to keep me occupied in my down time as well. Not to mention how he keeps trying to get me to give him discounts at work.’

‘Hey, don’t look at me that way! I’m from Glasgow. Saving money is in my blood.’

’I know all about your penny-pinching.’ Sam said. ‘I still remember when you told me off after you hired me about ordering the more expensive memo pads for the team. As if it were your money I had been spending.’

‘Taxpayers money. And I pay taxes just like everyone else. So, it was my money in a roundabout way.’ 

The waitress came over to take their orders. ‘Daddy! Applesauce!’

‘Shush, lass. Applesauce is after we eat our proper lunches.’ 

‘Crunchy sticks first?’ 

‘Yes, lass. Crunchy sticks first.’ Malcolm ordered some carrot sticks and a sandwich for his daughter, with some applesauce for her dessert. ‘Dani? You want that salmon sandwich you like?”

‘Maybe not this time.’

‘Don’t be daft, salmon sandwich for you. Sam, don’t hold back. What do you want?’

‘That salmon sandwich sounds good too.’

‘The ladies speak. Two salmon sandwich specials and I’ll have the bacon sandwich.’

‘Thankfully you don’t penny pinch on the food.’ Dani added. 

Mia managed to eat all of her crunchy carrot sticks and part of her sandwich before losing interest for the moment. ‘Daddy, down.’

‘Daddy’s eating, lass. Why don’t you eat some more sandwich? You’re a growing girl, you need to eat all your lunch.’

‘Not hungry.’ Mia declared.

‘Then you won’t want to eat your applesauce.’ Malcolm pointed out.

‘Applesauce right now.’ Mia demanded.

‘No, finish your sandwich first.’ 

‘Mommy. Want down!’ Mia tried to squirm about to get out from Malcolm’s grip.

‘You need to finish your sandwich, Mia. Daddy is right.’

‘No!’ Mia began to screw up her face to launch into a tantrum, but Malcolm could feel the young girl tense up and saw her bunch up her fists.

‘Mia. Behave.’ Malcolm’s tone got stern and Mia responded by jamming her fist into her mouth. Her cheeks went a bit spotty with her frustration building up. Malcolm rubbed her chest a few times. ‘Mia?’

The little girl blew out her held breath. ‘Yes, daddy.’ She picked up her sandwich and reluctantly took another bite. 

‘Thank you, Mia.’ Malcolm kissed the little girl on her head before continuing with his own lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

After their lunch, Malcolm and Dani headed home. ‘You want to help push Gracie?’

‘Yes, daddy!’ Mia, her annoyance at not getting her way over lunch long gone, was quick to take hold of the stroller arms to ‘push’ her baby sister in her stroller. Malcolm stood to one side with his hand on the stroller too to keep pushing it along as well. 

Their youngest daughter, Grace, was a much quieter baby than Mia had been. Today was no exception. The little girl had slept through most of their lunch and woke up only as they were finishing. Dani had lifted her from her stroller to comfort the baby and give her a bit of formula until she settled back down. 

Dani walked beside Malcolm to his left as he pushed the stroller with Mia on his right. ‘Are you going to consider being more of a consultant now?’ Her hand slipped into his.

‘I’m not looking at anything, Dani.’ Malcolm lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it. ‘I don’t mind Jamie calling to ask me questions or advice but not anything more than that. Not if it’s going to get in the way of looking after my ladies.’

‘You know we could work out a different routine if you did. Brian at the bookstore would be open to a schedule change for me. It’s not all about me or the girls.’

‘Stop it, Dani. For me it is about you and the girls now. I had my time at the office. Gave it my life for long enough. I help Jamie when he asks but that’s as a friend. I don’t want to be a consultant or anything else. Maybe as the girls get older I’ll start thinking of writing my biography but the little ones need my attention more.’ 

‘Daddy! Tired!’ Mia had suddenly stopped pushing Grace’s stroller and was tugging on his jacket. 

‘Tired? Big girl like you?’ Malcolm teased the little girl. Dani took over pushing the stroller as Malcolm knelt down for Mia to hop onto his back for a piggy back ride the rest of the walk home. ‘See? Told you, the lass needs my attention.’ 

‘Mia,’ Dani smiled at her daughter. ‘You need to remember to ask not demand.’

‘Sorry, mommy!’ Mia apologized and wrapped her arms around Malcolm to hang on to the large Scotsman. ‘Sorry, daddy.’

‘Da da!’ Grace piped up from her stroller, her little hands slapping on the stroller bar. ‘Da da!’

‘Gracie. Da da can’t pick you up right now.’ Malcolm soothed the little girl as best as he could.

The small family stopped so that Dani could pick up Grace in her arms and cuddle her. Malcolm took up pushing the stroller while juggling Mia on his back. ‘You have to settle down, lass. Don’t want you falling off.’ 

‘Okay.’ Mia stopped wriggling about and rested her head on his shoulder as they kept walking towards home. 

By the time they had got home, Dani had a sleeping Grace in her arms and Malcolm had a sleeping Mia hanging on his back. It was a bit of a juggle but the couple got the two little girls into the house without waking them up. Leaving the stroller in the front hall for the moment, Dani took Grace to the nursery and Malcolm headed straight to the small room they had put together for Mia.

It had initially been a decent sized storage room that took up some of the space under the stairs. There wasn’t much space for a growing little girl in it. Between her bed and a small wardrobe for her clothes, the only place for any play was just under the stairs and that was just a small table she could draw at and Mia was proving to not really be one to sit for a long period of time. What had been in the storage area was now out in the small backyard in a large sized storage shed. Moving the small pile of stuffed animals that covered part of Mia’s bed to the far end of it, Malcolm got the covers down and lay his adopted daughter onto the bed. She woke up only slightly as Malcolm tucked the covers around her and kissed her on the forehead. ‘Daddy?’

‘Sleep, Mia. Nap time.’

Mia reached up to him and hugged him around the neck as he leaned over closer to her. She kissed his cheek and then fell back into her bed for her nap. 

He went to the kitchen and put on some water. A cup of tea for the two of them would be a great way to wrap up the long day out for them all. Leaning against the counter, waiting on the water to boil, Malcolm let his thoughts drift. Both of the little girls were only going to get bigger and more demanding. Their lunch with Sam and her offer of more work as a consultant had been somewhat tempting in terms of some extra money coming in but the demands of the girls would be too much for the two of them to manage if he weren’t around the house all day for them. 

Malcolm was still lost in his thoughts when Dani came in and slipped her hands around his waist, hugging him close. He rested his arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer against his body. ‘Dani.’ 

‘Mmm, you are like the biggest teddy bear a woman could ever hope for. Soft, cuddly but strong and warm.’

‘The public would never believe you, Dani.’ His smile widened as she looked up at him. Unable to resist, he bent down and kissed her softly. Dani responded willingly until she was turned to face him and their kissing became more impassioned. They only broke the kiss when the kettle whistled incessantly for its own attention. 

Dani ran her hands over Malcolm’s chest. ‘I think I’d fancy something other than tea right now, Malcolm.’

‘Tea can wait.’ Malcolm agreed and the two of them went silently up the stairs to their bedroom.

An hour later, the couple lay in bed. For a change both of the little girls quietly slept on to let them enjoy the moment together in peace. 

Dani was curled up against Malcolm’s long body, her head on his chest as she stroked his chest lightly with her fingers. ‘Haven’t had that much peace in the day for a long time.’ Malcolm commented. ‘Wish it would happen more often. I love you, Dani.’

‘I love you too, Malcolm.’ Dani slid up until she could kiss him. ‘Whenever it does, we’ll make the most of it.’ She sighed. ‘For now though,’ Dani reluctantly pulled away from Malcolm, out of his grasping fingers, to pull on her dressing gown. ‘Gracie will be up any minute I’m sure with a dirty diaper.’

‘And as soon as Gracie is up, Mia will be right there too.’ Malcolm grinned and swung his legs off the edge of the bed, getting up himself. He teasingly got behind Dani, his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. ‘We could test and see how long it would be before the little ones actually got up from their naps.’

‘Naughty man,’ Dani playfully slapped his hands. ‘I’m sure there will be that one awkward day when one of the girls will catch us playing around together, let’s not set that up to happen any earlier than it needs to be.’ She wriggled away from him, grabbed his trousers off the floor and threw them at him. ‘I’m going to go clean up. If Gracie wakes, you’re on diaper duty.’

‘Yes, ma’am!’ He caught his trousers and pulled them on.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few weeks later and it had been raining all morning, leaving the backyard muddy and Malcolm’s plans of taking the girls to the park shelved. That left the two youngsters and Malcolm cooped up in the home. Making it worse, Grace had been suffering from an upset stomach which had her spitting up after every time she ate and whatever she did get into her tummy would quickly go through her and into her diaper. The plan was for them to take Grace to their doctor that afternoon once Dani had gotten home. 

Until then, Malcolm had to juggle diaper changes, short feedings and an energetic little girl. Since Dani had left that morning Malcolm had had to change Grace 3 times and bathed her once because of the horrible mess. He had been grateful that Mia had slept quietly until 8 am. Once Mia was up though, she wanted attention. Getting her settled for breakfast was one thing but after that, Mia had wanted only to play. One form of release for her energy would have been him propping open the back door to sit with Grace in his arms to oversee Mia playing in the small backyard. With the rain and the mud, it left her only the front room and kitchen areas to release her pent up energy. Furniture just kept getting in the way of Mia wanting to run about and Malcolm had little to offer his older daughter. 

‘Daddy! Chase me!’ Mia was tugging on his arm as he sat on the couch, tired from the last diaper change clean up. 

‘I’m too tired, Mia. Try to not be too loud, please? Gracie needs to rest.’

‘I’m quiet.’ Mia said, trying to not be too loud. ‘Chase me.’ She tugged on his arm again. 

‘No chasing today, lass. Why don’t you go pick a book and I’ll read it to you.’

‘No reading! I want you to chase me!’ Mia got louder as she tugged harder on Malcolm’s arm. 

‘If you don’t want me to read to you then you can go get something else to play with. No chasing today. We’ll go to the park tomorrow and play chase about then.’

‘Want chasing today, Daddy!’ Mia wasn’t going to take no for an answer that day. But Malcolm wasn’t going to stand for it.

‘Mia? Hush. Gracie is sleeping.’ He bent over and quickly picked his daughter up to sit her on the couch beside him. 

‘Don’t want to sit! Want to chase!’ Mia began smacking Malcolm’s hand to try and get away from him. ‘Chase me!’ She scooted out from his grasp and slid back onto the floor. In a heartbeat, Mia began to run around the furniture, screeching loudly when Malcolm, tired and frustrated, got up to coral the girl.

‘Mia. I said hush. No chasing today.’ 

The little girl managed to escape him and run off into the kitchen. Malcolm, his long legs closing the gap quickly, soon caught up to the little girl and scooped her up into his arms. She let out a happy squeal which hurt his ears and, unfortunately, was loud enough to wake up a restless Grace. 

‘Mia! Shush!’ Malcolm’s tone was harsh. ‘Enough. Now I have to go settle your sister again.’ It was enough to shock Mia into at least a temporary acquiescence. He set the girl down. ‘Off to your room, Mia. You need to spend some quiet time there alone.’

‘No! I don’t want quiet time!’ Mia fussed at the prospect of having to sit in her room quietly. 

‘Quiet time means quiet, Mia.’ Malcolm took the little girl to her room, sat her on her bed. ‘You going to behave for me?’

Mia, her cheeks blotchy and some tears trickling down cheeks, nodded. 

With Grace wailing in the other room, Malcolm went tiredly to the nursery and picked up the little girl. For once, the baby’s diaper wasn’t soiled. Instead, she was just overtired and cranky at having been woken up. Cradling the grumpy girl in his arm and gently patting the girl’s back to get her to settle. At the door to Mia’s little bedroom, Malcolm spoke to her. ‘Mia? You going to keep being quiet for me?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ Mia, her eyes red from rubbing them, nodded. 

‘Are you going to come and be a good big sister and help with Gracie?’

‘Please?’ 

Malcolm held out his hand to her and Mia slid off her bed to take his hand. He led her to the couch to sit down with Grace and Mia was soon settled beside him. He let Grace rest on his lap, his hand on her back to hold her up. Her tiny little fists waved about, her cries ongoing but not as loud.

‘Gracie.’ Mia placed her hands on her little sister’s legs, stroking them even as the little legs kicked. ‘Shush. Daddy wants us to be quiet.’ Grace ignored her big sister’s words and kept fussing. ‘Why is she crying, daddy?’

Malcolm took to rubbing Grace’s tummy gently to see if that would help his daughter. ‘She has an upset tummy, Mia. Remember when you had an upset tummy? And mommy and I had to keep you in bed and help you eat soup?’

Mia nodded. ‘It hurt.’

‘That’s why Gracie is upset. But she’s too small to eat soup or tell us how much she hurts.’

‘Poor Gracie.’ Mia’s face was a picture of concern. ‘I want to help.’

‘That’s why we want to be quiet. So that when Gracie is sleeping she can rest and get better.’

‘I’m sorry, daddy.’ Mia looked up at him with her big eyes. “I was loud when Gracie needed quiet.’

‘You were,’ Malcolm agreed but laid his hand on his daughter’s head, stroking her softly. ‘And I’m sorry that I was mad at you. I should have told you why I needed you to be quiet.’

Mia got up to her feet, standing on the couch beside Malcolm to give him a hug. ‘I want to be a good big sister.’

‘You are, Mia. You are. I think Gracie likes you rubbing her legs. Why don’t you do that again for her?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ Mia sat back down and went back to helping settle her little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, an exhausted Malcolm was stretched out in bed. Dani was settling Grace into her crib for the night. He had already tucked Mia into her bed, read to her and watched her fall asleep. No matter how tired he felt at the end of some days, watching his adopted daughter close her eyes, ball up her fist to rest it on the pillow with her thumb close to her mouth and then the soft, steady breath as she fell into a deep sleep, it was the best feeling in the world. The same feeling he had when he watched Grace lay in his arms, sleeping against him. 

‘Malcolm? What’s wrong?’ Dani had come in and slipped into bed beside him. ‘Have you been crying?”

‘Hm? No.’ He quickly wiped his cheeks. 

‘You were. You can’t lie to me, you know.’ Dani teased him gently and kissed his salty cheeks lightly. ‘What’s on your mind then?’

‘It’s been a rough day.’

‘I bet. At least we know it’s just an infection and Gracie will get better in a few days. I’ll talk to Brian tomorrow about leaving early a few hours to come home and give you a hand.’ 

‘You don’t have to, love.’ 

‘I do. You’re the great Malcolm Tucker. The raptor of Number 10. But even you can’t last forever without help when you have one sick baby and a willful toddler. Did something happen with Mia today? She seemed pretty quiet and more helpful than usual.’

‘I snapped at her.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘She wouldn’t keep it down and stop running around. I had Gracie asleep but Mia’s running around and yelling woke the baby up and set her off into crying. I sent her to her room for quiet time.’

Dani cuddled close against Malcolm, rubbing his arm to comfort him. ‘You did it the right way then. Sometimes you do have to raise your voice.’

Malcolm turned to his side to face Dani. ‘She’s just a little girl. A big brute like me shouldn’t be yelling at her.’

‘Oh, Malcolm. You’re not a big brute. You’re a big gentle giant of a daddy to her.’ Dani laid her hand on Malcolm’s cheek. ‘Did you actually yell at her?’

‘Well, maybe not yelling but I was pretty stern with her. She quieted down right away.’

‘Then you did okay.’ 

Malcolm turned onto his back again. ‘I swear she looked afraid. Mia shouldn’t be afraid of me.’

‘Malcolm, you didn’t make her afraid of you. Do you think that she would have been happy to have you read to her before bed otherwise? Mia adores you, Malcolm.’ 

‘I hope you’re right, Dani.’

‘Of course I am.’ She cuddled up to him, hugging him and using his chest as a pillow. ‘Now, sleep. You need it tonight.’


	5. Chapter 5

The following Monday, Dani was back at work and Malcolm was on his usual morning routine. Grace had just been changed and Mia was still at the kitchen table closely examining each piece of cereal before eating it. Returning to the kitchen, Malcolm ruffled Mia’s hair as he passed by her. ‘Going to finish that cereal today?’

‘Yes, daddy! Want some?’ She held out her hand with a single cereal piece resting in the palm of her hand. 

‘Daddy’s good. You need to eat more than me. You’re still growing.’ He put on the kettle to make some tea. ‘But you have to eat a bit more quickly or you won’t be able to watch your show.’

‘I’ll be done!’ Mia declared and began to eat more quickly.

‘Try the spoon, lass, it’ll be easier than using your fingers.’ 

Grace tried to pull Malcolm’s ear off with a giggle. ‘Little lady, mind those fingers.’ He turned his head to move his ear from her grasp but it just became a game for her to keep tugging on his ear. 

With the prospect of missing her favourite cartoon show on television, Mia had quickly finished the rest of her cereal and had brought her empty bowl over to Malcolm. Thanking his daughter for bringing it over, he set it in the sink to wash up later. ‘Go and get settled on the couch. I’ll be there in a moment. If you could be a good big sister, you can get a book for Gracie to read.’

‘Can I get her the big book?’

‘Sure.’ Malcolm smiled at the little girl as she raced off. He knew exactly the book Mia would get for Grace to play with. It would be the big one that did not make any squeaks or squawks. Which was fine by him. It was Monday and he was expecting to get a call from Jamie. He’d read the papers on Sunday and knew his old friend would be wanting to talk about the latest developments. 

With his tea made, Malcolm joined his daughter in the front room. Mia sat on the end of the couch closer to the television and Malcolm settled in at the other end. Grace sat between them with a few small cushions to help her sit up straight. Mia helped open the large book with its soft pages and assorted raised pictures for the little girl to grab onto and explore. The book had been a favourite of Mia’s when she was that young and she was eager to pass that on to Grace. Malcolm had his own suspicions that Mia enjoyed the book as much as Grace did if only as a very happy memory. 

Legs outstretched, Malcolm sipped his tea until he felt a buzz in his pocket. He slipped his phone out and answered it. Soon he was talking in depth with Jamie over the weekend developments. He kept his tone down after he caught a glare of annoyance from Mia when he interrupted her show. ‘Sorry, Jamie. The boss here is watching her show.’ 

‘The littlest ones are the worst bosses.’ Jamie laughed before Sam’s voice broke in with a hurried comment. ‘Fuck it, Malcolm. Gotta run. I’ll call you tomorrow. Let me know if you think of anything on the transit policy we went over. I’d like your take on it too.’

‘Will do, mate. Talk to you tomorrow.’ Malcolm was about to lock his phone when there was a knock on the door. ‘Mia? Can you watch Gracie for a moment?’

‘Yes, daddy!’ Mia put her arm around Grace. ‘She’s safe here with me!’ 

‘Good.’ Malcolm left the two girls on the couch and went to the front door. 

Grace, tiring of her book, pushed it off her lap and giggled as it fell to the floor. Mia slid off the couch. ‘Gracie. You shouldn’t throw stuff on the floor. Daddy likes things put away properly.’ As the older girl put the book away, Grace caught sight of the cell phone. The silver case attracted her and she reached for it and got hold of it shortly after. While Mia was supposed to be watching her little sister, the toddler was more interested in watching her show. 

Because the phone hadn’t been locked by Malcolm, Grace gazed at it and started imitating what she had seen her father do. 

Malcolm never used his phone for anything more than phone calls and texts so there were only a few icons on the main screen. Stabbing randomly on the screen, the little girl left little smudge marks all over it and then she hit the text message app. Grace squealed happily at the sight of her mother’s face on the screen which happened to be the last person he had sent a text too. A little chat bubble opened up and Grace smiled widely as she randomly hit buttons on the screen until a long string of auto-corrected words got sent to Dani’s cellphone.

‘Mia! I thought you were watching Gracie?’ Malcolm stood at the entrance to the front room. He saw Mia standing by the couch watching her cartoon and Grace happy on the couch playing with his phone. As he strode towards the couch, his phone began to ring. Grace, still imitating what she had seen her father do held the phone to her ear and babbled. ‘No, Gracie, that’s for me.’ He got the phone from the baby. ‘Dani?’ He looked curiously at the caller ID. Swiping it on to answer the call, Malcolm greeted his wife. ‘Dani? Why you calling?’

‘Why am I calling? You send me a nonsensical text and not expect me to call you?’

‘I didn’t send you a text.’ Malcolm was confused. ‘Gracie, no.’ Malcolm sat down on the couch and stopped the little girl from tumbling to one side. 

‘Then one of our darlings did.’ Dani laughed. ‘Not like you to leave your phone with them.’

‘I had only set it down to answer the front door.’ He looked at the phone screen and only then noticed the smudgy streaks of little fingers on it. ‘Looks like the culprit had really small fingers covered in baby spit.’

‘We have a cyber-baby.’ Dani chuckled. ‘I’ll get on with work then if you don’t have any real emergency going on there.’

‘Sorry, love. Didn’t meant to let the little one disturb you.’

‘It was actually quite cute. I’ll see you after work, Malcolm. Kisses.’ Dani signed off.

Malcolm, phone cleaned of all the small finger streaks and safely back in his trouser pocket, sat beside Grace on the couch letting the little girl play with his fingers. ‘Last show for the morning, Mia. It’s nice enough to play outside today.’

‘Park!’

‘If we go to the park you know you’ll have to help mind Gracie.’

‘I want to help. We go to the park!’ Mia lost interest in the television suddenly. ‘I go get changed to play in the park!’ She turned it off and then raced off to her room. ‘Guess we’re going to the park, Gracie. What do you say?’

The little girl burbled happily and reached out for Malcolm to pick her up.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Malcolm! Have you seen my white blouse?’ Dani called out as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

‘Why do you want your white blouse? I sent it to the cleaners on the weekend. Haven't been around there to get it yet. Was going to get it on the weekend.’

‘But I told you I wanted to wear it out tonight for our anniversary dinner.’ Dani sighed. ‘You did arrange for Sam to sit tonight?’

Malcolm, their baby daughter in his arms, came to the bedroom. ‘You said that you were thinking about wearing it and then didn’t mention it again. You didn’t hang it back up last week when you had been looking at it and Mia spilled some milk on it. That’s why I sent it to the cleaners.’

‘And what was Mia doing with milk in our bed?’ Dani sighed and pulled out a cream top instead.

‘She was attempting to drink it before she got distracted by wanting to bounce up and down on the bed. I had Gracie in my arms after her bath and couldn’t stop her.’ Malcolm sat on the bed with Grace, sitting on his knee. ‘You look just as beautiful in that top as you would in the white one.’

‘But you’re wearing your black suit and white shirt. I wanted to look good with you.’

‘Dani, love, you look more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Trying to look good because of me is just ridiculous.’ Malcolm tickled Grace, causing her to laugh. ‘Tell your mama she’s beautiful, Gracie.’

Grace babbled excitedly in her baby talk and waved her little hands about in response. 

‘Say ma ma.’ Malcolm encouraged their daughter.

‘Ba ba!’ The little girl did her best. ‘Ba ba!’ 

‘See? Ba ba is baby talk for beautiful ma ma.’ Malcolm grinned up at Dani.

‘Oh Malcolm, you make it hard for me to stay mad at you.’ Dani came over to him and kissed him on the forehead before bending to kiss their daughter as well. ‘Think you can manage to behave for a few minutes while I go to the washroom and finish with my make up?’

‘I will do my best, love.’ Malcolm spoke to Grace again. ‘You’ll keep me honest won’t you, little lady?’

‘No!’ Grace beamed at her father.

Dani laughed and left them alone. 

‘Between you and Mia, I have no hope.’ Malcolm chuckled aloud. ‘Right then, my little darling, you sit up here on the bed and I’ll get myself ready to wine and dine that mother of yours.’ He set the little girl on the bed with pillows on either side of her to keep an eye on her while he changed quickly into the black suit and shirt. With his shirt on but not done up, Grace decided to try to do some exploring and had managed to get onto her stomach and wriggle towards the end of the bed. ‘Ah, no you don’t, little lady.’ Malcolm was quick to halt the little girl’s progress and sat down to distract her as he buttoned up his shirt. Grace tried to reach for his shirt with her hands which were covered in her own baby dribble yet again. ‘No way, Gracie. Not on this shirt and not on my trousers!’ He got her in the air in his big hands, making the girl laugh happily at flying in the air safe in his care. Malcolm ‘flew’ her towards him and landed a kiss on her nose. Her little hands caught his big nose instead. ‘At least I can easily wipe my nose.’ He wrinkled up his face which got her laughing. 

‘Daddy!’ Mia bounded in. ‘I finished!’

‘Did you, lass? Let’s see then.’ Malcolm settled Grace safely on his knee and out of reach of his shirt as Mia came over to present him a coloured in page.   
‘You and mommy on the couch.’ Mia carefully held out the page to him. Grace tried to make a grab for it but Mia kept it away. ‘No, Gracie. This is for daddy and mommy. I’ll make one for you later.’

The picture did try to show two people sitting on a couch with something of a tangled knot between them. ‘Are mommy and I holding hands?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Yes! I got it good didn’t I?’

‘You did.’ Malcolm agreed with a smile. ‘What are you going to draw for Grace?’

‘I’m going to draw a picture of Wolfie and Bunnie.’ Mia laid the picture on the bed at Malcolm’s side. 

‘Mia, can you watch Gracie for me a moment? I have to go and see mommy in the washroom. We’re going out soon.’ 

‘Yes, daddy! I’ll watch close!’ 

‘Thanks, Mia.’ Malcolm set Grace on the bed with the pillows around her on all sides this time and gave her a teething ring to occupy her. 

He left the room, the door open, to go across the hall to the washroom to see how Dani was getting on with her makeup and to use the facilities quickly.

Mia walked around the room, keeping an eye on Grace as she did. ‘Mommy and daddy are going out, Gracie. We’re going to get to play with Sam tonight. Sam is fun. Maybe she’ll play on the floor with us again. You like playing on the floor. Play wiggle wiggle!’ Mia went over to the wardrobe. ‘Look, Gracie! Mommy’s wearing her big shoes tonight!’ 

Grace, her quiet self, sat with a smile on her face and working her fingers around the teething ring. ‘Ma ma.’ 

‘Mommy.’ Mia agreed and then picked up the shoes to bring them over to the bedside. ‘See, Gracie! Mommy’s shoes. I can be mommy. Watch.’ Mia carefully put the high heeled shoes on the floor and stepped into them. Her small feet barely filled the toe of the shoes. ‘Gracie, you need to be a good little girl.’ Mia began to shuffle about in the heels. Unable to lift her feet, the heels just slid over the floor. ‘Good girl just like Mia!’ 

‘Ma ma!’ Grace dropped the teething ring on the bed and clapped her hands happily. ‘Me me!’

‘Mia is a good big sister.’ Mia parroted her mother’s voice. ‘Mia plays nicely with you, Gracie.’ She shuffled about the room, pretending to lecture her sister. ‘Member to listen to daddy too.’  
‘Da da!’ Grace began to ‘talk’ excitedly. 

More shuffling about with the heels on, Mia came over to the side of the bed closest to her sister and began to repeat back Grace’s baby words to her. 

Dani, finished in the washroom, had left Malcolm to take care of his business and walked in on her daughters having an animated discussion over something that she had no idea. ‘What are you two up to?’

‘Gracie and I are going to be very good tonight for Sam.’ Mia declared. ‘Oh! Mommy! Picture!’ Mia quickly grabbed the drawing she had presented to Malcolm and, still wearing the heels, she shuffled noisily to her mother. 

‘Mia! You’re wearing my shoes. Those are far too big for you.’ Dani quickly caught up to Mia and helped her from the heels. ‘Be careful in these, Mia. You could easily fall in them. Don’t want you to get hurt do we?’

‘No, mommy. I was careful!’ Mia held out the picture. ‘I made this for you and daddy! Daddy liked it.’

Dani took the picture from her daughter. ‘Oh, this is precious, Mia. Is this daddy and I holding hands?’

‘Yes!’ Mia nodded quickly. ‘I’m going to do a picture of Wolfie and Bunnie. That will be for Gracie.’

‘I can’t wait to see it.’ Dani smiled at her daughter. ‘Now, I have to put my shoes on. Daddy will be ready soon. Do you want to go downstairs and wait for Sam to get here? I’ll be down soon with daddy and Gracie.’

‘Yes, mommy!’ Mia came over to her mother and hugged her tightly for a moment around the legs before running off to the stairs. 

Dani was slipping her dress jacket on when Malcolm joined her in the bedroom. ‘You look ravishing.’ Malcolm declared as he hugged her tight before he slid his own jacket on. He gathered the sleepy baby from the bed. ‘Where’d Mia get to?’

‘Sent her downstairs to watch for Sam.’ Dani stepped up to Malcolm, laid her hand on Grace’s head as she dozed in his arms. ‘I’m still amazed, Malcolm.’

‘About?’ Malcolm asked, curious.

‘How we’ve become a family. Considering how it all started.’

Malcolm’s gaze peered down at their daughter and then back to Dani. ‘I’m not a religious man, Dani. Never have been. But that day you entered my life changed me in my soul. I’d never change that for the world. You, Mia and Gracie are so very precious to me.’

Dani kissed Malcolm on the cheek softly. ‘You are just as precious to us, Malcolm.’

Grace yawned suddenly, her little fists stretching out. ‘Ma ma.’

‘Now you say it,’ Malcolm laughed softly. ‘Come on, love. I’ll put this little lady to bed and then Sam should be here. I’m looking forward to our evening out.’ He held out a hand for Dani and led her down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Dani?’ Brian approached her about a month after her anniversary dinner with Malcolm. ‘Can you come have a talk with me in the office?’

‘Sure, Brian.’ Dani finished closing off for the day before joining him in the office. She handed over the receipts to him and sat down. ‘What’s up? How can I help?’

Brian sat back in his chair, ‘Dani, over the past 3 years you’ve grown as much as this bookstore has to the point where I consider you my right hand man here, so to speak. I want to involve you in something if you’re up to it.’

‘If you need me to change my hours or work a bit extra I can do that for you for some time.’ 

‘This is more than just a shift change or extra time, Dani.’ Brian sat forward. ‘I’ve been thinking about this for some time now and there’s finally a chance for me to get the right place to do this. I want to open a branch up north. What I’d like to do is have you manage the new branch.’

‘You mean you want me to help open a new branch?’ Dani’s eyes widened. 

‘That’s exactly what I’m asking you to do, Dani. You practically run this branch on your own.’

‘Don’t be silly, Brian. You’re the man in charge.’

‘And I know that if I go on vacation I don’t have to spend one minute worrying about anything happening at the store. You’ve hired people. Fired people. You place orders. You handle customer concerns. Quite well, I must say.’ Brain grinned. ‘There’s lots for me to do before the new branch will be up and running. I’ll be handling that end of it but I’d like you to be involved with the set up too.’ 

‘You said it’ll be up north?’

‘See, that’s why I’m asking you. I have my boys enrolled in schools here and I really don’t want to make them pull up and move to a new city. My wife has a job too that she’d leave to go on with a new branch but I don’t really want to ask her to do that.’

‘And I have a stay at home husband and two little girls that aren’t in school yet.’ Dani nodded. ‘I can see why you’d ask me.’

‘Dani, I’d trust you equally with taking over management of this branch as much as a new branch.’

‘I can’t decide this on my own, Brain. I’m going to have to discuss this with Malcolm.’

‘Of course, Dani. I would expect nothing less. I’m only just starting to look at leasing a location.’

‘Where were you looking to expand then?’

‘I’d been thinking of either Edinburgh or Glasgow but there’s a great property that’s right in the city center of Glasgow that is the right footage and location. I’ve asked an agent to set up a date for me to go up there and gain entry to it to have a look at it. Maybe if the timing is good you could come along.’

‘Me? Help with picking the location?’ Dani was astounded.

‘I’d like you to be involved, as I said. Think about it at least? Talk it over with Malcolm. I truly think that you can help make a new branch of the bookstore succeed.’

‘I never imagined I’d be an assistant manager of a bookstore let alone run one on my own.’

‘I never did either but here I am asking you to help me grow my business.’

‘I’m .. ‘ Dani couldn’t think what to say. ‘I’ll talk to Malcolm and let you know.’

‘Thanks, Dani.’


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day was hectic for Dani so it wasn’t until she was walking home that she began to really think about the offer Brian had made her. It was, on one hand, an amazing opportunity for her career. She enjoyed her job as an assistant manager. There was only one more step up which would be a manager and that’s what Brian was offering, so with his wish to expand to a new city was a huge chance for her but she also knew that Glasgow is where Malcolm grew up. He never really said why he had ever left his home town. Her Scotsman wasn’t one to walk down memory lane. She laughed aloud for a moment as she strode along the street. 

It wasn’t like she had much of a past to talk about either. They had long ago agreed that what had happened in their lives before meeting wasn’t worth talking about and best left in the past. Now, she had the prospect of bringing up the idea of moving their family to the same city that he had walked away from decades ago. Dani sighed softly. Best she thought to wait until the girls were asleep. Then they would be able to talk without disruption for the most part.

‘Mommy!’ Mia was there waiting for Dani to get home and was launching herself at her mother as soon as Dani had opened the front door. ‘Mommy! I love you!’

Dani beamed at her daughter. ‘My little princess. That’s a big hug tonight. Have you been a good girl for daddy?’

‘I was mommy! I was very good! Daddy asked me to help him and I did.’

‘You did? Well, that is very good! What did you help daddy with today?’ Dani knelt down to untie her shoes, slipping them off. 

‘Gracie made splashes in the bath and I got a towel to wipe up the water.’ Mia slipped her hand in her mother’s. ‘I drew a picture too. Daddy put it on the fridge.’

‘I can’t wait to see it. Where’s daddy?’ 

‘He’s upstairs. Gracie poopied.’ 

‘Why don’t we go to the kitchen and you can show me your picture?’

Dani spent some time with Mia as they waited for Malcolm to come back downstairs. The smell of the dinner he had made for them was divine as it cooked in the oven. With Mia perched on her lap, Dani listened to her animated description of her day. 

‘Welcome home, love.’ Malcolm came into the kitchen, Grace in his arms. He bent to kiss Dani on the lips briefly, ignoring the ‘eww’ comment from Mia. ‘Mia already gave you the rundown from our day then?’

‘A very detailed one,’ Dani answered. ‘Mia, can I have you go to your own seat. I’d like to cuddle Gracie now.’

‘Yes, mommy!’ Mia slid down from Dani’s lap and Malcolm handed the baby to Dani. ‘I helped today, didn’t I, daddy?’

‘You did, lass. You did.’ Malcolm ruffled her curly hair. ‘How was your day, Dani?’

‘It was busy,’ Dani sounded vague and caught a questioning look from Malcolm. ‘I’ll go into detail later.’

‘Right, later. Mia, why don’t you help mommy with Gracie out in the front room. I’ve got the veg to do for dinner.’ Malcolm winked at Dani.

‘Okay, daddy! C’mon mommy!’


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, Dani was alone in bed having some time to herself for a bit of quiet reading as Malcolm finished reading to Mia. Over the years, it had become a routine for their oldest daughter that she would spend time with Dani as Malcolm cleaned up after dinner, usually playing and getting ready for bed. Then it would be Malcolm’s turn. Dani would take over with Grace, reading to the little one and tucking her into her crib while Malcolm would read with Mia. The older Mia got, the longer she wanted to read and the more she would do the reading as Malcolm helped her along. 

Malcolm came up the stairs, his tread easily recognized by Dani. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, his fingers reaching for her one hand to twine through hers. She put down her book on the bedside table and gazed into his eyes. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. ‘Well, love, the little ones are both happily asleep. That means it’s time for some adult relaxation. I believe you had something to tell me.’

‘I do.’ Dani admitted. ‘Brian asked me a pretty big question today and it’s something that can only be answered by both of us.’

‘Sounds big. What did he ask you?’

‘I’ve been an assistant manager for over 3 years now. He wants to promote me to manager.’

‘Is he fucking retiring finally?’ Malcolm chuckled and took her warning look over his language with a good sense of humour. ‘Right, I’ll be serious now.’

‘Thank you.’ Dani rested her other hand on Malcolm’s cheek. ‘He wants me to manage a new store for him.’

‘He’s expanding? And wants you to run the new store?’ Malcolm grinned at her. ‘That’s great news.’

‘Before you get too excited, Malcolm. It’s where he’s looking to open a store that could be a problem.’

‘Where’s he looking to open a branch? Russia?’ Malcolm laughed at his own joke. 

‘Malcolm,’ Dani’s tone made the Scot sober slightly. ‘Brian is looking at Glasgow.’

Malcolm coughed, his face screwing up a moment before he schooled it into a neutral look. ‘Glasgow.’

‘Managing a bookstore in Glasgow would mean…’ Dani trailed off.

‘Moving to Glasgow permanently.’ Malcolm finished, his voice flat. 

‘I know we don’t talk about things from before. I told Brian it would be something that we both have to agree on.’

‘Of course.’ Malcolm nodded, his fingers gently rubbing hers. He couldn’t look at her for some minutes. Without a word, Malcolm got up to walk round the bed to his side. Sitting with his back against the headboard, he sat lost in thought. 

Dani turned towards him, her legs tucked under her to scoot close to his side. It was her turn to take his hand, thread her fingers into his and squeeze him gently. Her other hand rested on the back of his neck, gently stroking the nape of his neck. ‘Malcolm? Love?’ 

His chest rose with his deep breath before he let out in a sigh. ‘It’s been over 30 years now.’ Malcolm said at random. ‘Haven’t really thought about home for almost as long. Didn’t care about it, honestly.’

‘I’ll understand, Malcolm.’ Dani told him. ‘This is us, our family. Not just me.’

Malcolm turned his gaze to her, ‘And it’s not just about me either.’

‘I’m not going to ask you to move somewhere if it means you constantly having to live with your past.’

‘All of the reasons why I left Glasgow are all dead. Long gone. It’s just shit memories left.’

Dani leaned closer, her arm slipping around to his other shoulder to rest her head on his near shoulder. ‘We wouldn’t have to live near where you had before.’

Malcolm grunted. ‘Sorry, love. This is all pretty sudden. When does Brian want to know your answer?’

‘Next Monday. If I accept the position he wants to involve me in the site tour and then the leasing process too. He’d go himself but he has children already in school and it would be a big disruption for them. Mia isn’t due to start school for another year. So there’s plenty of time for her to make some friends locally.’

‘Dani, this is a lot to take in.’ 

‘I know. We have time.’

‘Not much.’ Malcolm responded. ‘I have to take a day or so to process this, Dani.’

‘I understand, love.’ Dani kissed him and left the subject alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later, Malcolm found himself sitting in the front room on his own. Grace had just fallen asleep after her afternoon feeding and Mia was having a nap herself. The television was on but he was paying no attention to it at all. Instead, he was mulling over Dani’s offer of moving to Glasgow to manage a shop for Brian. 

All of the feelings that he had long ago put to rest in his head and in his heart had bubbled up again. He knew it was impacting the girls. Mia had been especially helpful with Grace and their little one had gotten a bit more clingy as well. So this moment of peace with neither of their daughters to interrupt him was ideal for him to make his decision.

The television remote became something for him to fiddle with as he debated in his mind what to do. He’d not been back to Glasgow for anything other than a few trips with the Prime Minister in over 30 years. It had been a memorial service for his parents a year after his father had passed away. He’d moved to London to get a job as a junior intern at Number 10. His uncles and his cousins had derided him for that decision. They’d called him a sellout to the fat cats in London, that he’d turned his back on what it meant to be a Scotsman. He’d argued with them that working in the government would be better than trying to be a rebel. They’d not changed their minds. Neither had he. Over the years, he’d seen the notices of his uncles’ passing. He had looked them up once, when he’d been there on a business trip with a day off before coming back to London. None of them lived in Glasgow now. Scattered about the world. One of them moving to Australia and two others moved to Gibraltar. 

No, it wasn’t worry over meeting his family that bothered him. It was the sourness he still felt about how his family had treated him once his parents’ were gone and how they wouldn’t support him. His uncles were more than happy to help his cousins in the apprenticeships in the family business. He had never been interested in carpentry and had said no to the offer of joining in. 

Malcolm sighed heavily. He wasn’t going to say no. Not for Dani and not for the girls. It would mean a big career boost for his love. The girls would have a stable home from the start of their education. His eyes looked around the room. They’d also be able to look at a house that would be big enough for two growing young girls. He could learn to live with his memories if it meant that his family would benefit from the move.

Later that evening, Malcolm sat at the kitchen table with Grace sitting on his lap. The little girl was happily giggling as he wiggled his fingers at her. Mia was helping Dani with the after dinner cleanup. If only the tidying and putting away of her own plastic dishes. 

‘Daddy. Can I have a cookie?’ Mia looked longingly at the cupboard where the tin of cookies was kept, well out of reach of a little girl.

‘You were good and ate all your dinner, lass. Mommy, did Mia help with the cleaning up to your satisfaction?’ 

Dani smiled at the look on Mia’s face, eager and nodding. ‘Yes, Mia helped very well. Let’s get you a cookie. And we’ll get one for Gracie too. WIll you give it to your sister for me?’

‘Yes, mommy!’ Mia held out her hands and the tin was opened carefully. One cookie came out for Mia and then a second smaller one for Grace was handed over as well. ‘Here, Gracie. Cookie for you.’ Mia came over and held the small cookie carefully.

Grace reached out for the cookie, Malcolm’s hands holding her gently. Soon, the cookie was being chewed on by Grace, dribbling crumbs onto Malcolm’s trousers. 

‘Oh no, Malcolm. You’re trousers.’

‘Just cookie crumbs, love. Easy to clean.’ Malcolm smiled. Grace held out a wet cookie to him and burbled softly. ‘No, Gracie. That’s your cookie. You eat it.’ He lightly brushed her hair back from her face. ‘We may want to look at trimming Gracie’s hair soon. It’s getting a bit long.’

‘Not yet, Malcolm. She’s got such lovely soft hair still. I’ll stop on the way home tomorrow and pick up some of those hair bobbles.’

‘I think you like to spend time combing the little lady’s hair every night.’

‘Busted.’ Dani agreed. 

‘Mommy.’ Mia stood by Dani’s legs and reached up her empty hands covered with cookie crumbs. ‘Wash time.’

‘Yes it is, Mia. Let’s go upstairs and I’ll give you a bath.’

‘Can Gracie come too? I can help.’

‘That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mia. Malcolm, can you bring us up some pyjamas for the girls in a bit? I’ll get this bath show going.’ 

‘Can do,’ Malcolm got up and handed Grace over to Dani, taking the last remnants of the soggy cookie from the baby. Grace had lost all interest in it as her mother took hold of her. 

‘Ma ma.’ Grace cooed and latched her small fists in Dani’s top. 

Upstairs in the washroom, Dani filled the tub with Mia’s help. ‘Careful with the bubble bath. Not too much Mia.’

‘I’m careful, mommy.’ Mia assured her mother and poured only a little bit more into the filling tub. Her small hands were just big enough to manage the bottle and get the cap back on. She placed it in the cupboard under the sink again. Turning back to the tub, Mia waggled her fingers in the water. ‘It’s not too hot, mommy. Gracie will be warm.’

‘Watch the water closely, Mia. I’ll get Gracie ready for the bath now.’ Dani rested Grace on the countertop on a towel. It didn’t take long for the onesie to come off and then the diaper too. 

‘Stinky!’ Mia commented from the side of the tub.

‘Gracie’s poo is always stinky, Mia. Just like yours was when you were a little baby.’ Dani easily got the diaper thrown away and the mess cleaned up from Gracie’s bottom. 

‘Mommy, tub is almost too full.’ 

With Grace in her arms, Dani turned the water off. ‘You have to get your clothes off to have a bath, Mia.’

Mia quickly struggled out of her clothes mostly on her own. With a helping hand from her mother, Mia got into the tub. Dani sat Grace in the tub as well, keeping a hand on the little girl’s back. Mia took the washcloth from her mother and began to gently help wash Grace. Grace was happy to have the attention of both her sister and her mother on her. Her little hands kept grabbing for handfuls of bubbles. Little clouds of bubbles went flying over Mia and Dani. 

By the time Malcolm came into the bathroom with pyjamas for both girls there were more bubbles on the walls than there were in the tub. Dani had gotten her own share of bubbles on her and was ready for a change as well. 

‘Off you go, love. Go get changed yourself. I’ll take care of these two wet heads.’ Malcolm picked up a towel and collected Grace from her mother, wrapping the little girl up to dry her off and keep her warm. ‘Out you get, lass.’ He held out one hand to easily hoist Mia from the tub. She squealed with delight at her short ‘flight’. 

‘Da da.’ Grace made a grab for his ear as Malcolm was helping Mia to dry off. 

‘Gracie.’ Malcolm turned his head and managed a quick kiss on her daughter’s cheek, making the baby giggle happily. ‘Here, be still Mia. I can’t get your pyjamas on if you don’t sit still a minute.’

‘Sorry, daddy.’ Mia settled down and, with a few more tugs, her pyjamas finally got on her. The girl twirled about in her little nightgown and clapped her hands. ‘Can I help get Gracie changed?’

‘I have to get her diaper on first.’ Malcolm sat Grace on the counter, giving her a last rubdown with the towel. Some talcum powder first and then Malcolm had a diaper on the little girl. Mia, having pulled her little step stool over, was standing on it and watching him with her sister. Grace giggled when Mia tickled her little foot. That got the little baby wriggling about in glee. ‘Hey now, not that kind of help, lass. We’re supposed to be getting Gracie dressed for bed.’

‘Gracie likes being tickled.’ Mia countered.

‘Just like you,’ Malcolm began tickling Mia’s sides and soon had the young girl breathless from her laughing. She soon begged him to stop and Malcolm let up his tickling. Grace finally got changed into her little sleeper. He took Mia’s hand and helped her down from her step stool. ‘Let’s go see if your mommy is ready to do reading time.’

‘Reading time!’ Mia ran off into the master bedroom.

Dani, changed for bed as well, was quickly joined by Mia. ‘It’s Gracie’s turn for a book.’

‘Can I read to her?’

‘How about the barnyard book? You know the animal sounds, don’t you?’

‘Okay!’ Mia scooted off the bed and got the large book of different barnyard animals. 

‘Think you can manage these two on your own, love? There’s a fair bit of water on the washroom floor that needs mopping up.’ 

‘I can manage, Malcolm. Thank you for tidying up for us.’ 

An hour later, Grace was asleep in her crib and Malcolm was tucking Mia into her own bed. ‘There you go lass. Safe and sound.’   
‘Hug, daddy.’ Mia lifted her hands up and Malcolm bent down to hug her close. ‘Nighty night, daddy.’

‘Nighty night, Mia. Sleep well.’ Malcolm kissed her on the forehead.

With a last look in on Grace, Malcolm smiled at the sleeping girl and headed up the stairs. 

Dani was in bed, reading. Malcolm changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and crawled into the bed beside her. ‘That was quick.’

‘Yeah,’ Malcolm sat up against the headboard. ‘I’ll take it when I can get it.’ He lifted his arm and gestured to Dani, who scooted over to his side and soon rested her head on his shoulder while he hugged her close. ‘Some days, I wish we didn’t have the constant risk of interruption from the girls.’

Dani ran her hand over Malcolm’s chest and down to his stomach. ‘I know. But we can still enjoy some kissing.’ She put action to words and pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly.

Malcolm twined his fingers in her hair gently, holding Dani close. Minutes later, they breathlessly parted. Malcolm gazed lovingly at Dani’s half-closed eyes. ‘Love, before we get too carried away.’

‘Which could be very easy,’ Dani teased, her hand still resting on his stomach, lazily teasing the smattering of short hair leading down from his belly button.

Malcolm grunted and then laid his hand on hers, stilling her for the moment.’Dani?’

‘Malcolm.’ Dani looked into his eyes.

‘About Glasgow.’

Her fingers tensed slightly under his hand. ‘You’ve decided?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘And?” She prompted him to continue.

‘I’m not going to hold you back. If it’s what you want to do, then we’ll move.’

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Yeah. It’s good for you. It’ll be good for the girls to get into a bigger house and settle before getting into school. It’s only ghosts for me. I can deal with ghosts.’

‘I’m not going to go through with this…’ Dani found herself silenced by Malcolm’s finger on her lips.

‘I said I’ll move to Glasgow. No more. I’ll be fine with you and the girls at my side.’ Malcolm smiled at her warmly. ‘Got it?’

Dani nodded and Malcolm removed his finger. ‘Thank you, Malcolm.’ She hugged him close for a long time. ‘It’s still quiet.’

‘It is.’ Malcolm agreed. ‘Think we’ll be treated to a water free night from Mia?’

‘She usually asks for a drink of water by now.’ 

‘How about we try first with some more of that kissing then.’


	11. Chapter 11

‘Don’t go, mommy!’ Mia was hanging onto Dani’s hand, trying to keep her from leaving. 

‘Mia, I’m only going to be gone for one night. I’ll be back for dinner tomorrow.’

Malcolm stood there with Dani’s overnight bag in his hand and Grace in his other arm. Dani was flying out to Glasgow with Brian to do the site tour of the proposed new bookstore but it would be the first time that she would be away from Mia for any length of time since she had moved in with Malcolm. Mia, at that time, was too young to notice or realize her mother slept elsewhere. 

‘Mommy!’ Mia was screaming louder now which was beginning to upset Grace. ‘Stay!’

‘I have to go, Mia. Mommy has to do this for work.’

The little girl’s face began to get red and blotchy from her tantrum. ‘No no no!’

‘Mia!’ Malcolm spoke sternly to his daughter. ‘Behave.’

‘Tell mommy to stay!’ Mia turned her attention on her father. ‘Daddy! I want mommy to stay!’ 

Dani took her overnight bag from Malcolm. Kneeling down, she stroked Mia’s face, wiping away her tears. ‘Mia, I’ll be home tomorrow. I need you to be a good big sister for Gracie while I’m gone and you have to help your daddy.’

Mia threw her hands around Dani’s neck, hugging her. ‘You won’t be here, mommy.’

‘I may not be in the house, Mia, but I’m always going to be right here.’ She laid her hand over Mia’s heart. ‘Just like you’re always going to be right here in my heart all the time.’ She took Mia’s hand and placed it over her heart. Mia sniffled loudly. ‘ I don’t want to be away from you or Gracie or daddy but I have to do this for work. Next time I have to go I promise it will be with all of us.’

‘I won’t get my hug and kiss tonight.’ Mia wiped her nose with her shirtsleeve.

‘I’ll give you an extra one now and daddy will give you an extra one later. Okay?’ Mia nodded as she wiped her eyes. Dani gathered her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead. Standing up, she kissed Grace and then Malcolm. ‘I’ll call you when I arrive at the hotel.’

‘I’ll be waiting.’ Malcolm smiled. Mia, still not sure, came over to Malcolm and wrapped her arms around his leg. His large hand rested on the top of her head, stroking her lightly to keep her calm. ‘Stay safe, love.’

‘I will, Malcolm.’ She kissed him quickly and, at the sound of a car horn, she was out the door to join Brian. 

Grace gabbled happily as the three of them settled in the front room. Malcolm sat with his legs up on the coffee table and Grace sitting on his lap. Mia went and got one of the books off the shelf to bring over to them. She scrambled onto the couch and sat beside Malcolm. ‘Here, Gracie. Let’s read Wolfie.’ 

The rest of the day was almost normal for Malcolm and the two girls. Mia helped as best she could but Malcolm still had to do some juggling to keep everyone on track for a normal bedtime. Mia sat with Malcolm in Grace’s nursery as he read to the little girl before setting her in her crib and tucking her in. Mia got a goodnight kiss in for Grace as well. 

‘Come on, lass. Let’s leave Gracie to sleep.’ Malcolm lead Mia from the nursery. ‘Quiet time before bed, okay?’

‘Come draw with me, daddy.’ 

‘Alright, let’s go draw.’ With Mia taking him by the hand, she soon had him sitting at her small desk beside her to help her draw a picture. The artwork took a fair amount of time and Malcolm was grateful that Mia began to yawn. ‘Bedtime.’

‘Okay.’ Mia abandoned her picture and went with Malcolm up the stairs to the washroom to clean up. ‘All clean!’ Mia laid her toothbrush on the counter and smiled at Malcolm. 

‘Good job, lass. My turn to read to you.’ 

‘I want to read.’ Mia said.

‘Do I get to pick the book then?’ Malcolm teased knowing he wasn’t going to get a choice.

‘No! I want to read Corduroy.’

‘If you get to pick this time, I get to pick next time.’

‘Maybe.’ Mia said offhandedly. She ran into the front room and grabbed the book she wanted to read. In a moment, Malcolm had her in bed, covers over her. ‘Sit.’ Mia ordered him, patting the side of her bed. Malcolm bent his knees to fit on the small bed. He helped hold the book as Mia got down to reading aloud. The youngster didn’t make it through the entire story before she began to nod off. 

Malcolm gently took the book from her, marked the spot she left off and set it on the bedside table. ‘Sleep, lass.’ 

Mia was already closing her eyes, ‘Daddy.’ 

‘Shush, Mia. Go to sleep.’ 

‘I love you.’ Her sleepy voice mumbled.

‘I love you too, lass.’ Malcolm felt his heart tighten at his daughter’s words. He left her to sleep, stopped to watch over Grace a few minutes before heading up to his own bedroom. While he didn’t have the same anxiety that Mia had shown earlier when Dani left, he wasn’t too keen on spending the night on his own either. Setting his mobile on the bedside table, Malcolm settled into bed with one of his usual political digest magazines. He found himself wearing reading glasses more often now.

His mobile buzzed suddenly, surprising him for a moment. A quick glance at the caller ID and he broke into a grin. ‘Made it safe into Glasgow?’

Dani answered, ‘I did. Brian’s been a gem. We’ll be going to the store site first thing. I was thinking I may pick up a small gifts for the girls.’

‘Mia would love that.’ 

‘Speaking of our little terror, how’d she do after I left?’

‘She was fine after some classic distractions. The lass helped me with Gracie. Decided she was going to read to me tonight. I’d almost say she was trying to be you.’

‘What a darling.’ Dani switched the conversation. ’How are you doing?’

‘Doing okay. Managing the girls fine.’ 

‘Of course you are but how are you?’ Dani pressed him to talk.

‘Me? Well, you’re not here.’ 

‘And you’re not here with me.’ Dani smiled over the phone. ‘How long has it been since we’ve been apart this long?’

‘Since you moved in. Close to 4 years now.’

‘Do you think it’s possible to become so close to someone in that length of time to really hate being apart from them for even a night?’

Malcolm chuckled, ‘If you’re asking my professional opinion, then I’d say fuck yes. Because I know that’s how I feel right now.’

‘Maybe next time if I have to travel for work we can work out a way for you and the girls to come along?’ 

‘Guess that’s going to depend on how long you’ll have to be away. I think if it’s only one night we can cope.’

Dani sighed heavily. ‘Listen to me, I’m like a calmer version of Mia not wanting to be separated from you. We really need to be more adult about this.’

’If you were here I’d show you just how adult we can be.’ Malcolm chuckled again. 

‘Oh, behave you.’ Dani laughed in response. ‘I have to be up early tomorrow. We’re to be on site by 8 am. We’ve only got a limited amount of time to check out the site before we’re to be back to the airport to come back home.’

‘Do you want me to come to the airport and pick you up? I could always ask Sam if she could babysit.’

‘We already talked about that, Malcolm. I’m going to be taking a cab home with Brian. We’re sharing the costs.’

‘I know, I know, can’t blame me for wanting to be with you again as soon as possible.’ 

‘I don’t blame you but there’s no need to waste money. Now, you lovable man, I’m going to get some sleep. I love you, Malcolm.’

‘Until tomorrow my love.’ Malcolm blew a kiss to her over the phone and hung up. He sighed happily and decided to go to sleep himself. He’d be up again soon enough when Grace roused wanting to be changed. 

A few hours later, as he had predicted, the baby monitor came to life with the sound of Grace’s fussing in her crib. The sound easily woke Malcolm up. With little noise, he slid out of bed and padded his way down the stairs. In the nursery, Malcolm snapped on the light and picked up his daughter. ‘Da da’s here, Gracie. Shush now.’ He cuddled her in his arm as he assembled what he needed on the change table. Her little hands were waving at him, catching him in the chin a few times. The second time around caring for a little girl, Malcolm was an expert at changing a diaper.

With her sleeper off, Malcolm laid the girl on the change table in only her diaper. Her legs became as animated as her hands. Working around them, Malcolm got the soiled diaper off. The toxic smell no longer made him turn green. Grace, still fussing, kept wriggling about until Malcolm had got her cleaned up. The relief of clean skin was obvious with how quickly Grace switched from fussing to giggling at Malcolm’s tickling fingers on her tummy. 

‘Little Gracie.’ Malcolm beamed at her, leaning down to rub the tip of his nose against her tiny one. Her fists made for his hair to catch little fistfuls and tug on it. ‘Give us a minute more, lass. Get you into a fresh diaper.’ 

Once he had the little girl ready for bed again, Malcolm took a few minutes to rock her in his arms as he sat in the armchair. He softly sang a lullaby to her until her eyes closed and she yawned mightily. Gently, Malcolm got up from the chair and laid Grace in her crib to tuck her in once more. He kissed her lightly and returned to his own bed.

The night was not to be a routine one after that for the Scot. The noise of changing Grace had roused his older daughter. In her own bedroom, Mia had tossed and turned in her bed still half asleep. Whimpering in her sleep, Mia woke herself up and rubbed her eyes. She called out, ‘Mommy?’ She knew her parents’ routine and it was her mother that would usually change Grace. ‘Mommy?’ Mia called out a second time, wondering why her mother wasn’t coming to her door to hug and kiss her to settle her back to sleep.

After a third call, Mia remembered that her mother wasn’t there and her anxiousness started up again. Getting out of bed, Mia clutched Wolfie in her arms and pushed open her bedroom door. Looking into Grace’s room, Mia didn’t find Malcolm there so she headed up the stairs, one step at a time as she kept her grip tight on her Wolfie. 

Toddling directly into her parent’s bedroom, she went to Malcolm’s side of the bed. ‘Daddy!’

Malcolm, tired and more asleep than awake, mumbled in response.

‘Daddy! I want mommy!’ 

Awake now, Malcolm sat up in his bed. ‘Mommy’s in Glasgow, lass. She’ll be home tomorrow.’

‘I miss her. Why did she go?’ Mia had tears streaking down her cheeks again, her hand clumsily wiping them away even as she sniffled loudly.

‘Come here, lass.’ Malcolm reached down and lifted the youngster up onto the bed, setting her on his lap. ‘You’re getting yourself all blotchy.’ He grabbed a tissue and began wiping her face and drippy nose. 

‘Why she go?’ Mia asked again.

‘Mommy had to go for work.’

‘I want her to stop working.’ Mia declared. ‘Want you and mommy home all the time.’

‘Oh, lass, if we could do that we would.’ He held Mia close, letting the girl rest her head on his chest. ‘I miss mommy too.’

‘You do?’

‘Of course I do, lass. I love mommy as much as I love you and Gracie. It’s harder for me.’ Mia looked up at her father, her Wolfie clutched tight against her. Her eyes were wide. ‘Mommy isn’t here in bed with me. I don’t have her to hug at night. You got your Wolfie with you.’

‘You hold mommy all night? Like I hold Wolfie?’

‘I do. And now tonight I don’t have her to hold.’

Mia looked at her Wolfie and then back to Malcolm. ‘You can borrow Wolfie tonight.’

‘No, lass. Wolfie is yours.’ He smiled at his daughter. ‘I can manage on my own.’

Mia thought hard, her face screwed up as only a youngster’s face does when processing thoughts. ‘I’ll be your Wolfie then.’

‘Sorry?’ Malcolm didn’t quite catch what she meant at first.

‘I’ll hug Wolfie and you can hug me.’ Mia declared. ‘Then we’ll sleep better.’

‘Mia,’ Malcolm kissed her forehead. ‘You’re a smart little lass, aren’t you. I’d like that a lot tonight.’

Mia stood on his lap and kissed him, her little arms around his neck. ‘Bed time?’

‘Bedtime.’ Malcolm agreed and settled her in the bed beside him. She cuddled against his chest, her Wolfie tight against her, and Malcolm draped an arm over her. Malcolm smiled in the dark room as he listened to Mia’s breathing deepen and steady as she fell into a proper sleep. She had been smart indeed, Malcolm realized. He had been missing Dani more than he expected. Feeling Mia against him as she slept reminded him of those nights when it had been just the two of them before Dani had moved in with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Life returned to normal for them once Dani had returned from her trip to Glasgow. Grace had a few days of a tummy upset which had them off to the doctor’s office. Naturally, it was a bug that was making the rounds of the neighbourhood so the waiting room had been packed with other parents corralling sick toddlers and over-active healthy ones. Mia was one of the over-active ones while Malcolm tried to keep Grace comforted in her stroller. 

‘Mia, settle down please.’ Malcolm spoke sternly as Mia had taken to running around the waiting room to chase another youngster. Mia, too caught up in running, ignored Malcolm and kept chasing the young boy. Loud squeals from both of them had other parents glaring at Malcolm and the young boy’s mother. The mother was quick to catch her son, give him a whack on his bottom and force him to sit beside her. 

Malcolm, who would never have thought to smack either of his daughters, caught hold of Mia in his arms to hoist her into the seat beside him. ‘I asked you to settle and you didn’t. Now, you get to sit quietly.’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Mia, familiar with the look he was giving her, tucked her hands under her legs and did her best to sit as still and quiet as she could. ‘Sorry.’ She spoke quietly.

‘Thank you.’ Malcolm acknowledged her apology. 

An hour later, directions on how to help Grace get through her upset stomach in his pocket, Malcolm walked towards home pushing the stroller with Mia holding onto the handle beside him. He was tired from poor sleep the night before, the long wait in the doctor’s office and now the crowds on the high street that he had to try and navigate through to get back home. 

‘I’m hungry.’ Mia whined.

‘Can you wait till we get home, lass?’ Malcolm asked, a hint of weariness in his voice.

‘My tummy is noisy.’ Mia told him.  
‘Fine, just a quick bite then.’ A few stores down was a small cafe. He ordered a coffee, a juice and a sandwich to share with his daughter. They ate, Malcolm rocking the stroller slowly. Mia finished up her part of her sandwich.

‘Thank you, daddy.’ Mia wiped her hands on her napkin and handed it to Malcolm. He crumpled it up with the rest of the remains of their lunch to throw it away.

‘Home now, lass?’

‘Yes, daddy.’ 

Malcolm took hold of her hand in his and began to navigate his way through the tables of the cafe and out to the street. Even after spending a half hour eating at the cafe, the streets were still crowded with people coming and going to the shops and cafes on their lunch breaks. ‘Mia, stand behind the stroller please. It’s too busy for you to walk alongside.’ Mia moved at her father’s request with her hands gripping the stroller handles with Malcolm walking right behind her. 

They had one last intersection to cross and the three of them were waiting for the light to turn. Just as the light turned a number of young teens raced by them without a care in the world. One of them knocked into the stroller roughly. The jolt was enough to wake up a sleeping Grace to set her off wailing. ‘Fucking little cunts!’ Malcolm barked at them but the youths were already across the intersection. A young woman helped Malcolm pick up the toys that had been knocked onto the ground. 

Once they had got going again, Mia looked up at Malcolm. ‘Daddy, you said bad words.’

‘Sorry, lass.’ Malcolm thought nothing more about it, his focus more on just getting home with his daughters and away from the mad streets. 

It was some time before Grace was finally down for a nap. Mia had gone to her own room and was quietly sitting and drawing. There was little downtime for Malcolm though. Dani was due to come home shortly so Malcolm got to making dinner for them. By the time he heard the front door open, followed closely by the sound of Mia racing from her room to greet her mother, Malcolm had totally forgotten about cursing earlier. 

Dani, with Mia leading her, came into the kitchen and kissed Malcolm. She got a brief kiss in on his cheek before Mia snitched on Malcolm.

‘Mommy, tell daddy I’m not talking to him anymore.’ 

Both parents looked at her. ‘Mia? Why on earth would you say that?’ 

‘I’ll talk to you and Gracie but not daddy.’ Mia was animatedly wagging a finger in accusation at Malcolm. ‘He said bad bad words!’

Malcolm stammered for a moment but was soon trying very hard to not laugh at how serious his daughter was taking his cursing earlier. ‘I apologized for that, Mia.’

‘Mommy, tell him! I’m not talking to daddy!’ Mia held her hand up to block looking at Malcolm directly. ‘His words were too bad!’

Dani shot a look at Malcolm that told him that he had better not laugh and equally said he was going to have to face her later on when the girls were asleep. For that minute, Dani knelt in front of her daughter. ‘Daddy said bad words today?’

‘He did. I didn’t like them.’ 

‘I wouldn’t like him saying bad words either.’ Dani agreed with her daughter. ‘Do you think that not talking to him is the best punishment?’

‘Yes. He can’t talk to me if I’m not talking to him.’ Mia crossed her arms in front of her, looking stern. ‘Then he can’t say bad words.’

‘How about, instead of you not talking to daddy, you let me take care of punishing him?’ Dani suggested. 

‘No. I won't talk to him.’ She shook her head vigorously.

‘But if you don’t talk to him, how will he be able to read a story to you before bed?’

Mia’s resolve began to crumble. ‘Daddy can still read to me.’

‘But when he asks you which book you want him to read to you you won’t be able to tell him.’

Malcolm was doing a good job of keeping his expression regretful.

‘You could tell him what book to read for me.’ Mia tried to think how it would work if she really didn’t talk to her father.

‘But that’s when I’m spending time with Gracie. She needs time with me too.’ Dani rubbed Mia’s arms gently. ‘Why don’t we get daddy to apologize to you properly and I’ll have very stern words with him tonight.’

‘You promise he won’t say bad words again?’ Mia asked.

‘I promise and so will he. Right now.’ Dani got up and looked pointedly at Malcolm. 

Sheepish, Malcolm knelt in front of Mia. He took hold of her hands. ‘I’m very sorry for saying bad words today, Mia. I promise I shall never say those bad words ever again.’

‘If you say them again, daddy, I won’t talk to you anymore.’

‘I don’t want you to ever stop talking to me, lass, so believe me I’ll never say bad words again. It’d break my heart to not have you talk to me again.’

‘I don’t want to break your heart, daddy.’ Mia went from sombre to concerned at the thought of her father’s heart breaking.

‘I don’t ever want that to happen either.’ Malcolm drew his daughter into a hug. With Mia talking to him again, dinner went forward as normal but Malcolm knew that he still had Dani to face later.

Dani was still in the nursery, cuddling Grace in her arms to rock the little girl gently to help settle her to sleep. The drops the doctor had prescribed for Grace’s unsettled stomach seemed to be helping. Malcolm joined her there, sitting on the arm of the chair. Grace rested in Dani’s arms, one thumb firmly held in her mouth and her other hand was gripping Dani’s top. Her eyes were drooping closed in sleep. 

Neither of them said a word as Dani got up from the chair with Malcolm’s help to settle Grace in her crib. Malcolm slipped a hand around Dani’s waist as they stood and watched over their daughter for some time. He kissed Dani on the top of her head. With a gesture towards the upstairs, Malcolm invited Dani to come to bed and she nodded.

In the bedroom, Malcolm looked at Dani, his hands behind his back. ‘I owe you an apology, love.’

Dani stood in front of him, her hands flat on his chest. ‘The person who needed your apology was the one you already apologized too.’

‘I still feel like I’ve let you down. I shouldn’t have sworn but I did.’

‘We all do things that we don’t mean too and I know you too well now, Malcolm. You wouldn’t have sworn unless there was a reason too.’

‘I was just tired and cranky and when the stroller got bumped into waking up Gracie I just cursed out loud. My temper..’

Dani laid her finger on his lips. ‘Your temper is a part of you, Malcolm, and you’ve been very good about not letting it show around the girls. I can understand the occasional slip.’ She slid her hands up until she encircled his neck with her arms, drawing him down towards her. ‘Don’t let it happen too often though, got it?’

‘I got it,’ Malcolm grinned at her. He cocked his head slightly, listening for a moment. ‘Sounds pretty quiet. You think maybe?’ His eyebrows quivered up and down suggestively.

‘Malcolm… ‘ Dani didn’t get a chance to say anything more as his lips pressed against hers. When he pulled away again, smiling, Dani finished ‘.. thought you’d never ask.’ She tugged his head back down and initiated their next long kiss. 

Malcolm was edging Dani back towards the bed when the baby monitor came to life with Grace fussing. He sighed, ‘I will have an adult night with you one of these days.’

Dani smiled, stroking his cheek. ‘They do grow up fast enough.’

‘If you think that I’m going to wait until these two young ladies of ours are teenagers before I get my adult hands on you properly then you’re going to be very surprised!’

‘I’m going to hold you to that, Mr. Tucker!’ Dani teased as he left the room to check up on their daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

It was four months on and Dani had been working a fair number of longer days as Brian was caught up with the build of the new branch. He engaged Dani on a lot of the decisions but he took care of most of it. A date for the opening of the store was finally set. 

‘So, that leaves us 6 months to find a place and move up there.’ Malcolm circled the date on the calendar. Dani came up behind him, hugging him. ‘The estate agent has been sending me emails almost every day with new listings of homes.’

‘I trust your judgement, Malcolm.’ Dani assured him. ‘Long as we have enough space for the girls to play and grow.’

‘There is one thing we will have to do though.’ Malcolm reminded her. ‘We will have to take at least one trip up to Glasgow to have a look at some places before we decide. I’ve already talked to Sam and she’s up to an overnight babysitting gig for us but the more time I give her the easier it will be for her to confirm.’

‘You don’t want to bring the girls along to go looking at houses?’

‘Fu… hell no.’ Malcolm caught himself. ‘Can you imagine juggling Gracie in and out of a car and keeping Mia from running off all the time and trying to judge whether the house is suited for us?’

‘You have a point. Can we keep it to an overnight trip though?’

‘Leave it with me, I’ll arrange it with the estate agent up there. Good thing is that this one is fine with working on the weekends so that’ll work out best for Sam to babysit.’ Malcolm poured them each a cup of tea and sat down at the table beside Dani. ‘You won’t have a problem switching your Saturday shift to get the weekend off will you?’

‘No, Brian’s not going to give me a problem with that. Seeing as it’s to get me settled up there to run the new store. I’m still not sure about leaving the girls behind without either of us here.’

‘Gracie’s just over a year old now, Dani. Mia’s going to be turning 5 soon.’ He reached over and took hold of Dani’s free hand, giving it a squeeze. ‘The girls will be fine.’

‘Remember Mia’s meltdown when I was away the one night. I hope it’s not any worse when we both go.’

‘I’ll talk to her beforehand and prepare her.’ 

‘Let’s hope. Now, you were going to show me the latest picks that you think may suit us?’

Malcolm opened up the laptop. ‘I do. There’s one I’m keen on that I’m hoping you’ll like too.’


	14. Chapter 14

The following Friday, Malcolm was on the phone with the estate agent trying to firm up details of when they could visit the houses they’d narrowed their choices too. Mia, not liking that he was paying attention to someone else, was hanging all over him. ‘Mia, please behave.’

‘Daddy, up.’ She kept trying to get him to lift her up onto his lap.

‘Sorry about this,’ He apologized to the estate agent. ‘Mia, lass, I’m on the phone. I can’t have you sit on my lap right now.’

Mia pouted and sat on the floor instead.

‘So, we will be able to view all five houses in the 2 days? Good. Can you forward me the hotel details you recommend as being the closest to where the houses are. I appreciate you doing this for us.’ Malcolm hung up the phone. ‘Mia?’

‘Daddy.’ Mia was still pouting.

‘Come here.’ Malcolm gestured to her to get up. At first she shook her head no but Malcolm just gestured again and she got up. 

Malcolm hoisted her up onto his lap. ‘What’s the rule when I’m on the phone?’

‘You need quiet.’ Mia answered.

‘That’s right. Were you being quiet before?’ Malcolm asked, lifting her cheek to stop her looking down at the floor.

‘No.’ Mia looked at him. ‘Sorry, daddy.’

‘Thank you, Mia.’ Malcolm gave his daughter a hug. ‘Want to know what I was talking about?’

‘Uh huh.’ Mia nodded.

‘Mommy and I have to go and pick out the new home.’ Malcolm picked up the photos of the houses that they’d shortlisted. ‘See? One of these will be our new home. Lots of yard for you and Gracie to play in.’

‘We’ll have swings?’

‘You’ll have swings and maybe even a playhouse. Would you like a playhouse?’

‘Yeah!’ Mia clapped happily. 

‘You know what else you’ll get?’

‘What?’ 

‘You’ll get a proper room for a growing big sister. Places for all your books and toys. Not half in your room and half in the front room.’

‘Space for Wolfie?’

‘Lots of space for Wolfie. And we can paint it any colour you want.’

‘Purple! I want purple!’

‘You get purple and we’ll do pink for Gracie. Until she’s old enough to pick her own colour. But,’ Malcolm tapped Mia’s nose lightly. ‘We have to pick a new home first. Mommy and I have to go and see them first. Our new home has to be the best for you and Gracie.’

‘And for mommy! Mommy needs a best home too.’ Mia got up on her feet, standing on his lap to kiss him, her hands gripping his ears. ‘Mommy can have her own room too!’

‘Mommy likes to share a room with me.’ Malcolm told the little girl.

‘But she needs space for her own books.’

‘What if I want to share a room with mommy?’

‘I’ll ask her.’ Mia said with her serious look on her face. ‘The best home means rooms for everyone.’

‘There will be lots of room.’ Malcolm agreed. ‘But I’m still sharing a room with mommy.’

‘I’ll talk to mommy.’ Mia stated, ending the subject with another kiss. ‘Down, daddy.’

Malcolm could only laugh as he lifted his daughter from his lap and set her on the floor. She took off in a flash to her own room. He turned to his notes and looked over the photos of the houses again. No, he thought on Mia’s words. Mommy and he will still be sharing a room. The quiet of the moment ended when Grace woke up. ‘Daddy duties again.’ Malcolm smiled and got up from the table. 

Later that evening, Dani got home and they settled in the front room after eating. Grace was becoming a lot more mobile and starting to try out her walking skills and the best place for that was in the front room. After one tumble that saw her almost hit her head on the coffee table, Malcolm soon had it pushed off to one side of the television out of harm’s way. Grace laughed as she toppled back onto her bottom. 

‘You can walk, Gracie.’ Mia was encouraging her little sister. 

‘Here, let’s help Gracie.’ Malcolm got behind the little girl and helped her stand up. Dani sat forward on the couch, holding out her hands for Grace. ‘Walk to mommy.’

‘Ma ma!’ Gracie stumbled forward, held upright by Malcolm. Mia walked along beside them. ‘Ma ma.’ 

‘Look at my little lady.’ Dani beamed and caught Grace as she tumbled forward into her hands. ‘Soon we won’t be able to stop you running about the place.’

Mia squealed suddenly as Malcolm picked her up and let her dangle in the air for a moment. ‘Daddy!’

‘Mia’s flying.’ Malcolm ‘flew’ his older daughter over to the couch and sat down beside Dani, settling Mia on his lap. Grace was giggling happily at the sight of her sister in the air. ‘Mia, you were going to ask mommy something, weren’t you?’

‘I was?’ Mia looked at Malcolm curiously.

‘About sharing a room with me.’

‘Oh.’ Mia looked seriously at Dani. ‘Daddy says I’ll have a big room. And Gracie will too. I said you can get your own room too. Daddy says you won’t. You’ll have to share with him.’

‘Of course I want to share a room with daddy.’ Dani smiled. ‘I like sharing a room with daddy.’

‘You can have place for your books.’ Mia pointed out.

‘I’d rather share a room with daddy than have a place for my books.’

‘Why?’ 

‘Because I love him and I want to spend as much time as I can with him.’

‘I love you, mommy. I don’t share my room.’

‘You come and share sometimes with daddy and I. Remember when you had a nightmare.’

‘Uh huh.’ Mia nodded. ‘Does Gracie share rooms?’

‘Gracie is still too small for that. We don’t want daddy rolling over onto her. And he’s big!’

Mia laughed which had Grace laughing too. ‘You’re big, daddy!’

‘I am so you better be a good girl.’

‘Will I still be able to share in the new home?’ Mia asked.

‘Of course you will, lass.’ Malcolm hugged her. ‘Mommy and daddy would never stop you sharing our room when you need us. You’re our little girl and we love you.’ He kissed her forehead. 

Later that evening, once the girls were in bed and asleep, the couple sat in the kitchen with the photos of the houses laid out and Malcolm had his laptop running. ‘That’s the plan I’ve worked out with the estate agent. These five houses. We’ll be able to look at two of them the Saturday afternoon and the last three will be mid-day on the Sunday.’

‘Only the five? What happened to that sixth one we had looked at? The one with the hedging.’ Dani asked.

‘It’s been sold already. I’ve asked them to send me any other new houses that come up for sale between now and then that are at least three bedrooms. No guarantee that we can get it lined up. I’ve booked the flight already. It’s going to be an early start. Flight leaves just before 9 am and we’ll get in by noon. I’ve booked the latest flight back on the Sunday.’

‘I’ll ask Brian for a shift switch on the Monday then. I’ll work his late shift if I can. Get a bit of extra time to sleep. Did you get a chance to call Sam and ask her if she’ll be able to watch the girls for us?’

‘Going to do that tomorrow. Shouldn’t be a problem. The government will be near the end of the fall break so nothing will be on that would keep her at the office over the weekend.’

‘We’ll have to do something incredibly special for her, Malcolm.’

‘Don’t you worry. Sam was my PA for ages. I know what it’ll take to pay her back. I’m going to book the hotel tomorrow.’

‘A proper hotel or a bed and breakfast?’ 

‘For you, my love.’ He took her hand and kissed the back of it. ‘A proper hotel for a proper adult night alone for us.’ Dani blushed a little. ‘Imagine it, absolutely no chance of any little feet padding into the room while I’m in the midst of making you a very happy woman.’ Malcolm drew her by the hand onto his lap. With his arm around her waist, he kissed her softly. ‘Speaking of being proper adults…’ 

‘Malcolm.’ Dani ran a finger through the hair curling around his ear. ‘I think that the older Gracie gets the more you want to be adult.’

‘My evil plan is discovered.’ He grinned and kissed her again. ‘Want to know the real reason?’

‘Mmm, yes.’ Dani purred slightly.

‘We’re getting more sleep at night. Hadn’t you noticed?’

‘Oh. You’re right. Our baby is growing up, isn’t she?’

‘They both are.’ 

Dani rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder. ‘Maybe we’re going too fast, Malcolm. We have such a steady life here.’  
‘Now that’s the old Dani talking. You going to let her come back now? After all you’ve done since then? How we’ve become a family?’

Dani hugged him tighter. ‘It’s scary at times. The older they get the more worried I get that I’ll fail them and they’ll be worse off than I had been before I met you.’

‘You think I’d let you fail them? Me? Malcolm ‘fucking’ Tucker?’

‘Malcolm!’ Dani scowled at his language.

‘Hah. There’s my fighter.’ He leaned forward, trying to nip at her lips. She pulled away slightly only to feel his hands on her back, holding her still. ‘No getting away from me.’ He nipped at her again. ‘Let’s head upstairs before we’re the cause of either of the girls waking up.’


	15. Chapter 15

‘There’s my little girl.’ Malcolm had just placed their overnight bag by the front door ready to go to Glasgow for their house hunting expedition. Mia was still fast asleep in her room and they were both trying to be as quiet as possible to let her sleep as long as they could. ‘She’s just eating up a storm now, isn’t she?’

‘She is.’ Dani sat at the kitchen table helping Gracie eat her breakfast. ‘Sam is going to be here on time, isn’t she?’

‘Of course she is. She’s already sent me a text to let me know she’s on her way. The cab won’t be here for another hour. Lots of time for us to settle Gracie after she eats and get Mia up to have some breakfast herself. If the timing is right, Sam will get here just before the cab so it’s not long before we’ll be off.’

‘I just hope Mia doesn’t set off again. You did talk to her again last night? When you settled her for bed?’

‘Of course I did. It’s not a surprise to her that we’re going to be away for the night. How well she’s understood that is the big question. We’ll find out soon enough. Here, go get yourself all ready to go. I’ll clean up.’

‘Da da!’ Gracie stretched out her mashed banana covered hands to Malcolm. 

Malcolm grabbed a cloth and began wiping up the little girls hands. She took it as a game and tried to keep her hands away from his. ‘Troublemaker.’ Malcolm teased Grace, grabbing hold of one hand to clean it and get the baby laughing. ‘Don’t you go getting that breakfast of yours on me. I don’t fancy getting changed again before I go.’ 

With Grace, now cleaned up, in his arm with her head resting against his shoulder Malcolm cleaned up the dirty breakfast dishes with one hand. The little girl began to wriggle in his arm, ‘Mi mi!’ 

A moment later, Malcolm’s leg was being hugged by Mia. ‘Daddy.’

Malcolm looked down at their older daughter. Her curls were all chaotic from just waking up and her eyes were still half asleep. Her other hand was clutching her toy wolf. ‘Sleepy head. Did we wake you up?’

She nodded, ‘Can I have cereal?’

‘Course you can, lass.’ He set down his drying towel and got one of Mia’s plastic cereal bowls down. Handing it to her, he then got her one of her spoons. ‘Go sit at the table.’ Mia took her bowl and spoon to the table, got up in her chair and then carefully set Wolfie on the table. 

‘Is Wolfie hungry too?’ Malcolm asked, opening up the box of cereal with one hand from years of practice. 

‘Nope.’ 

‘Proper words, Mia. Remember?’

‘No, daddy. Wolfie’s not hungry.’ Mia corrected herself. ‘I am.’

‘Mi mi.’ Grace was stretching towards her sister, wanting to touch her. 

Malcolm set Grace back in her high chair beside Mia. ‘There you go, sit with your sister for now.’ He poured milk onto the bowl of cereal for his daughter.

‘Can Gracie have cereal?’

‘Gracie already ate, Mia. You just eat your own cereal.’ Mia began to eat the cereal one piece at a time. ‘Use your spoon, Mia. Mommy and I are going out soon remember.’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Mia was still too sleepy to really understand what was going on.

‘Good morning, my little lady.’ Dani came in, hugging Mia as she ate. ‘Sam’s going to be here soon.’ 

‘Can I come with you and daddy?’ 

‘Not this time, Mia. We have to do a lot of walking and we’ll be gone till tomorrow. I need you to stay and help be a big sister for Gracie.’

‘Want to come with you and daddy.’ Mia began to pout.

Dani stroked her daughter’s hair, ‘Next time, Mia. Today Sam’s going to watch over you and Gracie.’

There was a knock on the door, ‘Speaking of Sam. There she is.’ Malcolm broke the pending mood to answer it. 

‘Morning, Malcolm. Dani.’ Sam came in and hugged them both in turn. Malcolm took the small bag she had brought with her for the evening she’d be spending with the girls. Stepping into the kitchen, Sam hugged Gracie and then Mia. ‘And here’s my favourite little girls.’

Mia slipped off her chair and returned Sam’s hug. ‘Sam, tell mommy and daddy that I have to go with them.’

‘Mia,’ Dani spoke. ‘Daddy and I already talked to you about this. You can’t come along this time. Sam’s going to watch you and Gracie until we’re back tomorrow.’

‘No!’ Mia ran suddenly to Dani, latching onto her mother’s leg. ‘I want to come!’

Dani looked apologetically at Sam and knelt down to her daughter. Mia, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, threw her arms around Dani’s neck. ‘Mia, don’t you want to spend time with Sam and Gracie. You’ll be able to play with them both all day.’

‘I want to be with you.’ Mia sobbed out. 

Grace began to fuss but before Malcolm could get to his baby girl, Sam had already collected her in her arms and was quickly soothing her. 

Dani hugged her older daughter tightly for a moment. Muffled by Mia’s sobs, they could barely hear the sound of the cab pulling up to take them to the airport. ‘Mia, I need you to be a big girl today. Daddy and I have to go and find the best house for us to all live in. Gracie’s just too young and she shouldn’t be alone.’

‘I don’t want to be alone!’ Mia cried out, sniffling loudly as he clutched tightly to Dani. ‘I don’t want you to go!’

‘Oh, Mia, my precious little girl. I don’t want to be away from you either but daddy and I have to do this. It’s just for one night.’ 

‘Mommy, no.’ Mia kept a tight hold on Dani.

Grace squirmed in Sam’s arms, wanting to be set down. Thinking the little girl wanted to hug Dani like her sister, Sam put Grace on the floor and she was quickly crawling towards Dani and Mia. ‘Mi mi.’ Beside her sister, Grace pulled herself unsteadily up to her feet and put her arms around Mia. ‘Mi mi.’ 

‘Gracie.’ Mia snuffled loudly and let go of Dani to keep her sister from falling onto her bottom.

‘No.’ The little girl smiled at Mia once she got her hug. 

Dani beamed at her daughters. ‘Gracie wants you to stay with her, Mia. She needs you to be her big sister. I need you to stay with her.’

Grace did finally fall onto her bottom, sitting beside Mia. Mia, hugged her sister and kissed her on the cheek. ‘You want me to stay, Gracie?’

‘Mi mi.’ Grace giggled in response to the Mia’s kiss. 

‘Cab’s waiting.’ Malcolm hinted. 

‘We have to go now, Mia. Be a big brave girl for me, okay?’ Dani wiped the last of Mia’s tears from her cheeks.

‘I’ll try, mommy.’ Mia hugged her mother tightly before putting her arm around Grace protectively.

They waved back at Mia and Sam until they were out of sight. Only then did Dani start to relax against Malcolm. ‘They’ll be fine, love.’ He reassured her. ‘Sam has my number and will call if anything comes up.’

‘I know. I just..’ Dani paused, looking out the cab window past Malcolm. ’Mia only gets anxious when I stay away overnight. Do you think maybe she remembers?’

‘What? From before you moved in?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Doubt it. She wasn’t even a year old.’

‘Maybe not the details but the feelings, the emotions. Me saying goodbye every night and then going away till the next day.’

‘Hmm, maybe.’ Malcolm sounded sceptical.

‘What am I going to tell her when she asks.’

‘What makes you think she’ll ask?’

‘Kids do eventually.’

‘Then we’ll tell her the truth. At some point she’ll find out I’m not her biological father.’ Malcolm shrugged it off. ‘It won’t change how I feel about her or you or Gracie. As far as I’m concerned she’s my daughter as much as Gracie is.’ His hand tightened around hers. ‘Now, stop this moody shit, love. We’ve got house hunting to do and we are going to enjoy our kid free weekend.’


	16. Chapter 16

‘My feet fucking hurt.’ Malcolm fell back on the hotel bed, letting his feet dangle off the edge. ‘How the hell do you manage being on your feet all day, love?’

‘You are such a baby.’ Dani laughed and sat on the bed beside him. ‘It was only three houses we visited.’

‘And the yards.’

‘You should have worn more comfortable shoes.’

‘Had to make a good impression, didn’t I?’ 

‘Those shoes,’ She nudged one of his feet with her knee. ‘Are made for offices not for walking about yards and houses. I doubt the estate agent would have cared what you were wearing. Long as we pay the fees.’

Malcolm grunted and kicked off his shoes, wiggling his toes. ‘Well, I’m going to stay off my feet for the rest of the night. We have two more houses to hit tomorrow and then it’ll be back on a plane home. Fuck, I’m going to need a foot massage by the time we get home tomorrow night.’

‘How about one right now?’ Dani offered.

Malcolm sat up, grinning. ‘I have other ideas about this evening and they have nothing to do with feet.’ He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Dani squealed in surprise. ‘How long has it been since we last had no little girls around?’

‘That would have been when Sam looked after Mia for us to go off and make Gracie.’ Malcolm had his arms around Dani, holding her close. ‘Maybe tonight will make number 3?’

‘No!’ Dani playfully batted at his arms. ‘Two’s enough.’

‘You sure?’ Malcolm teased her, his hand slipping to her thigh.

‘I’m sure, Malcolm.’

‘Easy enough to have a third child with a large home.’

‘No!’ Dani gave him a thump on his chest. ‘No more children. We’re already going to be stretching things thinner with the new house between my pay and your pension.’

‘Shh,’ Malcolm laid a long finger on her lips. ‘Stop with reality tonight. Let’s just be us.’

Dani opened her mouth and play-bit his fingers. ‘You’re the one talking about a third child.’

‘More the act of making one..’ Malcolm clarified, his hand teasing further up her thigh. ‘I won’t complain though if..’

‘No!’ Dani growled and made to bite his nose. ‘I’m about to become a manager of a bookstore in Glasgow. Maternity leave is NOT a … umf.’ Her protests were cut off by Malcolm’s mouth covering hers in a long kiss. Dani pushed him backwards, falling with him but not breaking the kiss. She shifted on him until she was straddling him.

‘Looks like you’re the boss tonight.’ Malcolm grinned up at her.

‘In that case..’ Dani bent down and kissed him. ‘As your boss, you better perform to standards or else I’ll have to discipline you appropriately.’

‘With pleasure.’ Malcolm responded eagerly.


	17. Chapter 17

‘Mommy!’ Mia was up from the kitchen table in a shot at the sound of the key in the door. ‘Daddy!’

‘Mia!’ Dani dropped to her knee and took her daughter in her arms, hugging her tight.

Sam, following behind with Grace in her arms, welcomed them back. ‘How was the trip you two?’  
‘Very productive.’ Malcolm answered. ‘I think we’ve made a decision on the house we want to get. Plenty of space for the girls here to play and grow.’

‘But not big enough to be too much to clean. Wouldn’t want Malcolm to have to work harder than he does already.’ Dani teased back. 

‘Swings?’ Mia asked.

‘Oh yes, lass. There’ll be swings for you and Gracie.’ Malcolm bent down to pick the girl up. Mia laughed and hugged him around the neck, kissing him on the cheek. ‘You’re going to make your mommy all jealous if you keep kissing me like that, lass.’

‘I kiss you, daddy!’ Mia took hold of his face with her small hands and kissed him again and again.

‘I missed you my little girl.’ Malcolm beamed at her. ‘And where’s my other favourite little girl?’

‘Da da!’ Gracie responded to Malcolm’s words, reaching towards him. 

He dropped their bag onto the floor and then took Grace in his other arm from Sam. Gracie’s little hand grabbed onto his ear almost immediately. He planted a kiss on her little nose and got a giggle from her. ‘Now this is the best homecoming.’ 

‘Thank you so much, Sam.’ Dani hugged her. ‘We really appreciate it.’

‘Remember the deal. I get a free trip to Glasgow once you’re settled in.’ 

‘You’ll be welcome at our home anytime, Sam.’ Malcolm said. ‘When we get settled in the new home, we’ll invite you and Jamie up for a visit.’

Sam left soon after, ready to go to her own home and rest. Grace flagged quite quickly once the excitement of her parents coming home passed. They were all sitting on the couch. Dani was showing Mia the pictures they had taken of the house they had almost certainly decided on. Curled against Malcolm’s body as she sat on his lap, Grace was starting to rub at her eyes with her little fists and yawning while still in Malcolm’s arms. ‘Someone needs to get to bed, I think.’ 

‘Da da.’ Grace reached for his nose. ‘No.’

‘No? No sleep?’ Malcolm shook his head making her miss his nose.

‘No!’ Gracie caught his upper lip instead. 

‘No.’ He repeated back to her. ‘I’ll go get this one to bed.’

‘Mommy,’ Mia sat at Dani’s side, her fingers touching the screen of the phone with the picture of their new home. ‘I missed you.’ Mia rested her head on Dani’s arm.

‘I missed you too,’ Dani ran her hand over her daughter’s head, stroking back some of her curls from Mia’s face.

‘Will you and daddy have to go away again?’

‘No, my darling. Next time we go you and Gracie will come with us to the new home.’

‘I didn’t like it.’ 

‘I know, Mia. I didn’t like being away from you and Gracie.’

Mia crawled up onto Dani’s lap, hugging her mother tight. ‘I love you too much.’

‘I’ll always love you too much too.’ The mother and daughter sat quietly for some time.

Mia finally spoke. ‘Will you and daddy still share a room?’ 

‘We will. Here, let me show you the rooms you and Gracie will have.’ Dani swiped back to the photos they’d taken of the inside. 

Malcolm returned to the front room to find Dani sitting there in silence with Mia curled up asleep in her lap. He quirked an eyebrow up in question and Dani just smiled in answer. He shrugged and carefully lifted Mia from Dani’s lap to take her to bed. 

‘What a day,’ Malcolm sat down beside Dani on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulders. ‘We’ll sleep well tonight.’

‘If we can make it up the stairs. We haven’t even taken our bag upstairs.’ She nodded to their overnight bag still on the floor by the door.

‘Leave it. I’ll just have to bring the dirty clothes down to wash them.’ He kissed her on the top of her head. ‘We could crash here. I can’t carry you to our bed. You’re a bit bigger than our daughters.’

‘Give it a few minutes. We’ll go upstairs then.’ Dani settled closer into Malcolm. ‘Too comfortable to move just yet.’

‘You can always get me moving.’

‘You ‘moved’ a lot last night and I think I’m still recovering from that.’ Dani shot back with a chuckle. ‘Go on, move then. Let’s go up to bed otherwise I will pass out here on the couch.’

‘If you insist.’ Malcolm levered himself up and then assisted Dani to her feet. ‘It was worth it, love. This weekend. For everything.’

‘It was.’ Dani slipped her hand into his as they headed to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Grace sat on the floor in the front room surrounded by a scattering of her toys. Malcolm had been busy packing away books. The move out date was in ten more days and the number of boxes stacked in corners of rooms were slowly growing. All of the books in his and Dani’s room had been packed up, the bookshelves already taken down and flatpacked. In the process of moving, he’d also been throwing out items that he’d collected over the years that had no place in their new life in Glasgow.

Mia came into the front room carrying Wolfie. ‘Daddy, Wolfie has a cut.’

Malcolm set the bundle of books he had in his hands in the box. ‘How did Wolfie get a cut?’

‘I don’t know.’ Mia looked sheepish but held out her toy wolf to Malcolm. There was a small torn seam on the back leg. It was a wonder the thing still hung in there after all the years she’d had it. 

‘Wolfie needs to be more gently cared for, lass. He’s getting to be an old wolf now.’ Malcolm took the toy from Mia. ‘Keep Gracie company and I’ll go patch him up for you.’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Mia sat down beside Grace on the floor. ‘No, Gracie. The duck goes in there. Not the horse. See!’ She helped her little sister match the purple horse into the empty spot on the playmat. Grace giggled and clapped her hands as it fit perfectly. 

‘Now do the duck.’ Mia picked up the green duck and handed it to Grace. The little girl leaned forward and tried to jam it into the spot meant for a dog. ‘Not the dog, Gracie. The duck.’ 

‘No!’ Grace snatched the duck away from Mia and threw it across the room. ‘Mi mi!’

‘Daddy won’t like a mess.’ Mia said but let the green duck stay where it was. 

‘Book!’ Grace got up onto her feet and unsteadily walked over to the box Malcolm had been packing. It was full enough to keep her from falling over despite hanging onto the edge of the cardboard. 

‘Which book do you want?” Mia asked, standing on the other side of the box. ‘Kitty Cats?’

‘Piggy.’ Grace caught sight of the corner of one of her favourite books. 

‘Little Piggies. Okay.’ Mia had to take a bunch of books out of the box to get to the one Grace wanted. The books wound up scattered on the floor. ‘Here we go.’ Mia took Grace’s hand and helped her over onto the playmat. ‘Now, sit quiet while I read.’ 

‘Mi mi! Book!’ 

‘Book, yes.’ Mia opened it up and began to read aloud to her sister.

Malcolm had been busy in the kitchen stitching up Wolfie when he had got a call from Jamie that distracted him for a little longer than he had intended. With the toy patched up and Jamie’s questions answered, Malcolm returned to the front room. 

‘Girls?’ Malcolm stood at the doorway and just shook his head. 

‘Shush, daddy. I’m reading.’ Mia sounded very serious and went back to reading to Grace.

With a resigned sigh, Malcolm handed Wolfie back to Mia and went back to re-packing the scattered books. 

‘Thank you, daddy.’ Mia finished reading and came over to Malcolm to hug him. ‘Wolfie is all better now.’

‘You’re welcome, lass. Now, can I ask you to do something for me?’

‘What daddy?’

He took hold of Mia’s hands, holding her as he smiled. ‘Please don’t unpack boxes that I’ve already packed. We have to be ready for the movers.’

‘But Gracie wanted me to read her Little Piggies.’

‘For the next few days, we’re not going to be able to read some books.’ Malcolm explained. 

‘Can’t we just bring them with us?’

‘We have a lot of books, lass. When we get to our new house you’ll be able to read any book you want. Maybe..’ Malcolm smiled at his daughter. ‘We’ll have enough room to get you a lot more books for you to read not just to Gracie but books just for you?’

‘In my own room?’

‘Of course in your own room. It’ll be a lot bigger. I’ll get you a nice cozy chair you can read in.’ 

‘Will there be enough room for Wolfie?’

‘Oh, yes. Lots of room for Wolfie.’

Grace wobbled over to them, ‘Da da.’ She handed him one of her toy blocks with a bright red letter A on it. ‘Book.’

‘Block, Gracie. Not a book.’

‘Book!’ She took it from him and then threw it back at him. 

‘Feisty little lady. Just like your mommy.’ Malcolm scooped the girl into his arms making her squeal. ‘Has Mia been teaching you to throw blocks at me?’

‘Have not, daddy!’ Mia protested.

‘Bet you have! What do you have to say, Gracie?’

‘Mi mi!’ Gracie broke into a fit of giggles as Malcolm blew raspberries on her stomach. 

‘Ha! So it is you, Mia.’

‘No!’ Mia thumped his arm with her little hand until Malcolm grabbed her too and dragged her onto his lap. Packing took a back seat to a wild wrestling and tickling bout until both little girls were exhausted from laughing and playing. 

‘Right, you two devils, go and get back to playing while I get more of these boxes filled up.’


	19. Chapter 19

Move day was in one more day and the whole family was on edge from excitement and stress of the big day. Grace had managed to wind up with an upset stomach which had kept both parents up and down all night long. Mia had slept right through the night. As the sun rose and began to shine into her room from the hallway, she sat up in bed sleepily rubbing at her eyes. Slipping from her bed, she padded out of her room and up the stairs to the washroom. Pulling over her little step stool, Mia used the facilities and then, moving the stepstool to the sink, washed up. Picking up Wolfie from the floor, Mia made her way from washroom and across the hall to her parents’ bedroom.

Standing by the bed on her mother’s side, Mia tugged on the blankets with no result. ‘Mommy.’ The girl’s attempt at whispering was really only just a bit softer than her regular voice. ‘You awake?’

Dani, tired from being up late with Grace, slept on. She was off work now until they were moved up to Glasgow and she was to start getting the store ready for opening and she was taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep in. 

‘Mommy.’ Mia tried again but got nowhere so she walked around the bed to Malcolm’s side and was greeted by just the sight of his back as he lay curled up against Dani’s back, sleeping soundly himself. ‘Daddy?’ Mia lifted Wolfie onto the bed and tried to pull herself up but wasn’t able too. With a look of concentration on her face, Mia finally left the bedroom and went back to the washroom. Taking her step stool, Mia came back to Malcolm’s side of the bed and set it down. Getting up on it, Mia could now get up onto the bed. Grabbing Wolfie, Mia stood there and looked at her parents as they slept. Walking over to her father, Mia shoved him hard on his shoulder. ‘Daddy!’

His response was just to mumble in denial.

‘Daddy!’ She gave him another shove to wake him up. She managed to unbalance herself and toppled on top of him, landing hard.

‘Huh? What the fuck?’ Malcolm grunted as he lifted his head. 

‘Daddy! Bad words!’ Mia scrambling to try and get back onto her feet. Failing, she tumbled again until she was laying on the bed between the adults. ‘I’m hungry.’ 

Malcolm was forced to shift away from Dani with a wriggling Mia now between them. ‘What are you doing, lass? You should be in bed asleep.’

‘I’m hungry, daddy.’

‘It’s only,’ Malcolm craned his neck up and over Dani to glance at the clock.’Five a.m! Lass, it’s too early for you to have breakfast. You only think you’re hungry.’

‘But I am!’ Mia declared.

‘If you were really hungry your tummy would be noisy.’ Malcolm told her. ‘Go back to bed.’

‘Not sleepy.’ Mia declared. 

‘Bet you are.’ Malcolm had her scoot back off the sheets. ‘C’mon you, under the covers. You’ll fall asleep fast enough here.’  
Mia was soon under the bed sheets, nestled between Dani’s back and Malcolm. She clutched Wolfie against her. ‘Still hungry.’ She muttered.

‘Then you’ll be hungrier when we all get up and have breakfast together.’ Malcolm slipped an arm around the young girl to hug her close between them. ‘Sleep.’ As Malcolm predicted, the little girl was soon fast asleep again warm between her parents.


	20. Chapter 20

Moving day arrived. 

Malcolm had the girls in the kitchen having breakfast while Dani stripped the last of the bedding to pack it away in one of the last open boxes. One large piece of luggage sat by the front door with enough clothing and necessities to do the family for 2 nights. The diaper bag would take the last few items they planned to bring with them on the train. The stroller had been moved into the kitchen to be out of the way for the movers. 

‘Finish up, Mia. The movers are going to be here soon and we want to have all the dishes packed away.’

‘Can’t we ride in the truck?’ Mia asked, fishing out a piece of cereal from her bowl to investigate it before eating it.

‘No, we’re taking the train. It’ll be faster and not as cooped up as a truck would be.’

‘But I want to go in the truck.’

‘You can’t go in the truck, lass. Unless you want to be packed in a box too?’

‘No!’

‘You’ll like the train, lass. We’ll all be sitting there and watch things go by very fast.’

‘Can Wolfie watch too?’

‘Of course Wolfie can watch too.’ Malcolm wiped up the last of the mess from Grace’s breakfast. ‘Finish up, lass. Don’t play.’ Mia sighed and picked up her spoon.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Dani came downstairs, helped herself to a cup of coffee to empty the pot, and leaned against the counter. ‘Just the furniture now and the last few things from the washroom once everyone’s all cleaned up and teeth brushed.’  
‘Mommy, daddy says if I want to ride in the truck I’d have to be packed in a box!’

‘Well, you’re not going with the truck anyway. And definitely not in a box!’ Dani shot a look at Malcolm who just shrugged. ‘Why wouldn’t you want to ride on the train with Gracie?’

‘I want to but our stuff is in the truck. Our books. Gracie’s toys.’

‘And all of our things will be just fine. You’ll see.’ 

A knock on the door stopped any other talk of packing Mia into a box to ride in the truck. With a crew of men constantly going in and out of the house with all of the boxes and then the furniture was being walked out. Mia tried to talk to the men a few times but Dani was quick to get her back into the kitchen and out of the way until there was just the kitchen chairs and table to be taken to the truck. Malcolm had been directing the men with things to go and the few items that weren’t too go. 

‘Sign here, Mr. Tucker.’ The driver handed him a clipboard with paperwork on it. ‘So, we’ll be driving up to Glasgow tomorrow and then delivery will be the day after. Bright and early at 9 am.’

‘We’ll be there. Will the same crew be unloading up in Glasgow?’

‘No, these lads are local here in London. I’m the only one going up to Glasgow. We have an office there with a crew that will do the unload.’ The driver shook Malcolm’s hand. ‘See you in two days.’

The family were left alone in the now very empty house. Malcolm sighed. Dani, standing beside him, slipped her hand in his to give him a squeeze. ‘Lived here on my own for two decades before you came into my life, Dani.’ 

‘Regretting this already?’

‘No.’ Malcolm was adamant. ‘Just remembering. Lots of wonderful memories with you and Mia and more recently Gracie.’ He lifted Dani’s hand in his to kiss it. ‘Now though, time to make new and more memories in a new home that’s bigger and better for all of us.’

‘Daddy.’ Mia tugged on his trouser leg. 

Malcolm looked down at his daughter. ‘Yes, lass?’

‘Why are you crying?’

He quickly brushed away the tear that had fallen down his cheek. ‘Happy tears, lass. When you remember really happy things sometimes it makes you cry.’

‘Don’t cry, daddy. We’ll be happy long as we’re all here.’

Malcolm bent and picked up Mia into his arms, with one arm around Dani. Grace happily chewed on her toy bear in Dani’s arms. ‘That we will, Mia. Always.’


	21. Chapter 21

The family arrived that evening in Glasgow. As the train pulled into the station, Dani got a sleepy Grace back into her stroller as Malcolm got their luggage down from a storage rack. With a burst of excited energy, Mia tried to run around the train carriage while her parents were busy. The luggage thumped onto the floor and Malcolm turned around to spot Mia standing five seats away talking to another passenger with Wolfie being held up for showing off. 

‘Mia,’ Malcolm walked up to her. ‘You’re supposed to be staying by mommy and Gracie.’

‘Wolfie wanted to go for a walk.’

‘Wolfie doesn’t need to go for a walk on the train.’ Malcolm turned to the other passenger. ‘Sorry for the interruption.’

The older woman just waved off his apologies. ‘You’re daughter is a little darling.’

‘Thanks,’ Malcolm took hold of Mia’s hand. ‘Come on, lass. We’ll be home soon.’

‘Home! Home! Home!’ Mia skipped happily alongside Malcolm. 

They waited until everyone else had left the train before negotiating the luggage and stroller off the train. ‘The estate agent said she’d meet us at the east exit. There,’ Malcolm pointed to the far end of the platform. ‘That way.’ 

At the exit, the estate agent stood there, waiting for the family. ‘Malcolm, Dani, a pleasure to see you again. And these are your daughters?’

‘This is Mia and Gracie,’ Dani introduced her girls to the estate agent. 

‘Hi!’ Mia held out her hand to shake the estate agent’s hand. ‘I’m Mia. Are you going to take us to our new home?’

‘Yes, I am.’ 

‘Daddy says he still wants to share a room with mommy. Is it big enough for him to have his own room?’ Mia asked out of the blue. Malcolm blushed furiously.

The estate agent didn’t show any surprise. ‘It is big enough for your daddy to have his own room but…’ The woman knelt down to look Mia in the eye, leaning close to whisper quietly. ‘He told me that he wanted to keep the extra room for a playroom instead.’

Mia’s eyes went wide. ‘A playroom?’

‘Don’t let your daddy know I told you.’ 

‘I won’t!’ Mia promised. 

‘Let’s get going so you can all see your new home.’

A short car ride later, they pulled into the driveway of their new home. It stood on it’s own in the middle of a good sized yard, enclosed in a fence around the back. ‘It’s big!’ Mia exclaimed as she got out of the car. Malcolm got their luggage out of the trunk and wheeled it up to the front step. 

‘This be enough yard for you and Gracie to play in?’ Malcolm asked his daughter. 

‘Yes! Where’s the swings?’

‘We have to get them still, lass.’ Malcolm grinned at his daughter. ‘Remember, we have to get the furniture first.’

‘Here’s your keys.’ The estate agent handed over the keys to the couple. 

‘Thank you so much for all your help,’ Dani hugged the estate agent. 

‘You’re more than welcome. I know you and the girls will just love the house.’

Keys in hand, Dani went to the front door with Mia right at her side. Malcolm followed with Grace in her stroller. The little girl was more asleep than awake. ‘You ready to see our new home, Mia?’

‘Yes!’ The girl clapped her hands excitedly as the door opened. She burst into the house and began to run around the main floor. ‘Daddy! Look! It’s big!’

‘Is it big enough for you, lass?’ 

‘Yes!’

‘Be careful, Mia.’ Dani called out as the youngster went running from one room to another. ‘You did have the paint and everything delivered already?’

‘Picking it up tomorrow morning actually. They wouldn’t deliver with no one here at the house. If you can manage the girls for a little bit, I figured I’d pop out and pick up some food to do us and maybe we could do a camp out here until our stuff comes in 2 days.’

‘We don’t have anything to sleep on.’

‘Ah, that won’t be a problem, love. I did a bit of searching before we left London. There’s a shop that sells air mattresses. I’ve pre-ordered one for us to use.’

‘Why didn’t we just see about staying in a hotel?’

‘Where’s the fun in a hotel? It would just have the girls all cooped up. Here they can run about and explore. Then in the morning, we’ll be all set to get the painting done in the girls’ rooms.’

‘Gracie though.’ Dani worried about her youngest.

‘She will be absolutely fine sleeping with us for 2 nights.’ Malcolm leaned over and kissed Dani on the cheek. ‘Stop worrying so much. It’s an adventure for all of us.’

‘Daddy! There’s a bench in the kitchen!’ Mia came racing up to them. 

‘There is, lass.’ Malcolm found his hand being tugged on as Mia tried to get him to follow her. 

‘Take me outside!’ Mia squealed. ‘I want to play in the yard!’ 

‘Lass, we’ll go have a look but it’s getting late.’ 

Dani laughed as Malcolm got led away by their older daughter. Lifting Grace from her stroller to carry her in her arms, Dani followed the other two towards the back door and the yard. It was large with only a small garden plot lying barren in one corner. Mia was running around carelessly, pointing out where she wanted the swings to go and where she wanted a playhouse.

‘One thing at a time, lass.’ 

Finally, they got the girl to agree to go back in the house. ‘Right, ladies, I’m going to go and get us some food. Mia, behave for your mommy and help with Gracie.’

‘Yes, daddy!’ 

An hour later, Malcolm got back to the house. He had taken a cab home with groceries and an air mattress. Tipping the cab driver with some extra money, the fellow helped bring everything into the house. 

‘Right, who’s up for some sandwiches?’ Malcolm asked the girls. 

‘Chicken sandwich, daddy!’

‘Of course a chicken sandwich for you, lass. I know what you like.’ He ruffled her hair earning a swat from her hands as she tried to stop him. ‘Dani? You want to get those few dishes from the luggage and we’ll have some dinner?’

‘That sounds perfect to me. Mia, come give me a hand.’

With an exhausting day behind them and dinner finished, Mia was leaning against Dani half asleep on the bench in the kitchen. Malcolm was pacing around with Grace against his shoulder, rocking her to sleep gently. ‘Not sure about you, love, but I could get some sleep now myself. We’ll be busy tomorrow too.’

‘I’m not going to complain about an early night.’ Dani gently got up, letting Mia lie down on the bench. The girl murmured incoherently. ‘Stay there, Mia, We’ll get bed set up first.’ Mia nodded.

For the next two nights, Malcolm decided to set up their temporary bed in the back room where their dining room would be eventually. As the mattress filled with air, he wheeled the luggage into the room. With the bed inflated, Dani spread out some bedsheets and two pillows that they had squeezed into their luggage. Malcolm brought in Gracie’s diaper bag and got their youngest daughter changed into a sleeper. The little girl quickly curled up in the center of the bed fast asleep. 

‘I’ll go get Mia.’ Malcolm spoke softly. He returned to the kitchen to find Mia fast asleep on the bench with Wolfie being used as a pillow for her head. She didn’t wake at all as he scooped her up into his arms to take her to bed. 

‘Don’t bother trying to get her into her pyjamas, Malcolm. She’ll just wake up.’

Malcolm nodded in agreement. He settled Mia on the air mattress beside Grace and they covered the girls up with a second bedsheet. The parents changed into their own pyjamas and lay on the bed themselves, one on either side of their sleeping daughters. 

‘Welcome home, Dani.’ Malcolm said softly.

‘And you too, Malcolm.’ Dani whispered back. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Malcolm said, his arm reaching out to encompass the girls and rest on Dani.


	22. Chapter 22

Squeals of laughter woke Malcolm and Dani up with a start the next morning. The air mattress was bouncing up and down. ‘What?’ Dani rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

‘Morning mommy!’ Mia was bouncing up and down on the air mattress making it jostle about. Grace was giggling happily as she was tipping around on the air mattress too. 

‘Mia! Stop that this minute!’ Dani reached out to scoop up Grace. ‘Malcolm!’

‘This is fun!’ Mia kept up her bouncing until Malcolm was physically restraining her.

‘Enough, lass.’ 

Still laughing, Mia collapsed in his arms. ‘Morning daddy.’

‘Mia, please don’t jump in the bed again.’ Dani was stern in her tone. 

‘Ma ma. Mi mi fun!’ Grace was still smiling happily from the bouncing adventure.

‘Yes, fun. But not happening again.’ Dani yawned. 

Mia looked contrite at her mother’s look. ‘No, mommy. Sorry.’ 

‘Guess we really didn’t need to set that alarm after all.’ Malcolm picked up his mobile from the floor beside the bed. A quick few taps and the alarm was turned off. ‘Dani? You want the washroom first?’

‘Please.’ Dani handed Grace over to Malcolm and headed up the stairs. 

‘Right, lass, now that we’re all up, you can help with breakfast.’ 

Holding onto Malcolm’s hand and Mia’s, Grace toddled along between them through the still empty rooms to the kitchen. There had been two appliances left behind by the previous owners - the refrigerator and the stove. Both of them had been fitted purposefully into the kitchen in the past so it had made no sense for them to be moved out. ‘Eggs for breakfast today.’

‘Scrambled! Please!’ Mia remembered her manners. ‘Gracie want scrambled eggs?’

‘No!’ Gracie beamed happily. ‘Da da! No!’

‘Scrambled for both of you. Play nicely with Gracie while I make breakfast for you.’ 

By the time the eggs were cooked, Dani was joining them in the kitchen. ‘That smells absolutely wonderful.’

‘Plain scrambled eggs, love. Not gourmet cuisine.’

‘Still smells wonderful and I am famished.’

‘Scrambled for you too then. May as well go with the crowd then.’ 

‘Mommy, we don’t have a table to eat at.’ 

‘We’ll just sit on the floor and eat. Like camping out.’

‘I don’t like camping. Too cold.’ Mia declared. 

‘Well, it’s warm in here so a better type of camping. Gracie, no crawling off.’ Dani was quick to stop the baby from getting under Malcolm’s feet. ‘Stay with Mia.’

‘Mi mi!’ Grace was happy to be set back beside her sister. Mia draped her arm around Grace. 

Breakfast finished, Dani was busy cleaning up while Malcolm got changed. ‘Off to get the paint, love.’

‘Be careful, Malcolm.’

‘Always, love. Always.’ He kissed Dani on the cheek before ruffling Mia’s curls on his way out of the door. With a bus schedule in hand, Malcolm made his way to the nearest paint shop. Picking out the colours for his daughters’ rooms he picked a soft pastel purple for Mia and an almost bubblegum coloured pink for Grace. With paintbrushes, rollers, painters tape and some trays Malcolm opted to take a cab back home rather than juggle his purchases on a bus. 

Dani opened the door for him having seen the cab pull up in the drive. ‘Crazy man, we could have just done one today and one of the other rooms later on.’

‘Ah, better to do it now when the rooms are empty.’ Malcolm set the paint cans on the floor. ‘I made sure to get the fast drying water-based paints. Easy to clean too. Just in case our budding artists get carried away some day.’

Mia burst into the room with Grace at her side. ‘Daddy! There’s worms in the garden!’ She held out her dirt stained hands with a wriggling worm in the palm. 

‘That’s good news, lass.’ Malcolm knelt down and held out his hand for Mia to present him with the worm. ‘That means we’ll be able to get some pretty flowers growing. Maybe even some vegetables.’

‘Yuck! Vegetables!’ Mia made a face as she dropped the worm into his hand. 

‘How about I take the worm back outside where it belongs and mommy will wash up your hands. We don’t want you to get dirt on your walls when we paint them.’

‘Paint! You got paint?’

‘I did. Purple for you just like you wanted.’

‘And pink for Gracie?’

‘Pink for Gracie. Go clean up now. You’ll be helping us paint.’

“Yay! Painting time, Gracie!’ Mia kissed her young sister.

‘Yay!’ The baby mimicked her sister, clapping her hands together.

With Dani’s help, Malcolm got all the supplies they needed for painting up the stairs to the room that would be Mia’s. They opted to give her the room that looked onto the backyard as it was the one further away from the master bedroom. There was one window in the room but it was large and let in a fair amount of sunlight. 

They started off by laying out painters tape to protect the ceiling and the baseboards, as well as around the window and the door. Taping was boring to Mia who was more interested in colouring in one of the books they had brought along. Grace was happy to do whatever Mia was doing and was scribbling on a page herself. 

‘Painting time.’ Dani announced. ‘Were you going to help, Mia? Or are you going to keep colouring.’

‘I want to help!’ She left her colouring and went over to where Malcolm was pouring paint into a paint tray. ‘Daddy! Pretty purple!’

‘Thought you’d like it. Hey, careful there. We don’t want it tipping all over the floor.’ He steadied the tray before Mia could accidentally tip it over. ‘This is for me. Get me that small bowl over there. That’s going to be for you to use, lass.’

Grace left off colouring too and wobbled over to where Dani was balling up stray bits of the tape to throw out. The little girl got hold of one ball of the tape and decided to try and play ‘toss’ with it. When the small ball of tape wouldn’t leave her hand she became fascinated with it and why it remained stuck to her rather than flying away. When she tried to throw it with her other hand all it did was stick to that hand instead. 

‘Someone’s finding out the miracle of sticky tape.’ Malcolm grinned. 

‘Paint, daddy.’ Mia reminded him impatiently. 

‘Yes, lass. Paint.’ He poured paint into the bowl for Mia. ‘Right, here’s your task Mia. You work on this part below the window okay? Here’s your brush.’ He handed her a small brush that would fit okay in her hand. With the girl focused on painting her area of the wall and Grace lost in the fascination of sticky painters tape, Malcolm and Dani were left in relative peace to get on with their own painting. Malcolm, being taller, was working on the upper half of the walls while Dani did the lower half. The peace lasted long enough for them to have the two largest walls done. That was when Grace decided she had had enough fun with the tape and was getting upset that it was staying stuck to her foot. 

Malcolm came to the little girl’s rescue to remove the tape. Dani, stretching out her back, looked over to where Mia had continued to work away. What she saw was not a painted wall but a purple coloured scene of a stick figure family. The brush had been used for the bodies but Mia had forgone use of the brush when it had come to working on the faces and rest of the scene. Dani nudged Malcolm silently and nodded at their daughter’s handiwork. 

‘Mia, you know you’re supposed to be painting the whole wall purple?’ 

‘But daddy I want a picture of us on my wall!’ 

Dani gave Malcolm another nudge to quiet him. She went over to Mia and knelt down. ‘You’re getting really good at painting. Did you paint Gracie sleeping?’

‘Yes, mommy. She sleeps a lot.’

‘You slept a lot when you were young too.’ Dani hugged her daughter. ‘You got paint all on your hands.’

‘I couldn’t use the brush. Too big.’ 

‘I have an idea.’ Dani got up and got the painters tape. She quickly marked off the section under the window despite Malcolm’s questioning look. ‘We’ll keep this section as it is so we can always look at your special painting of us.’

‘Oh mommy!’ Mia, forgetting she had paint on her hands, was hugging Dani tightly and leaving streaks of purple on her top. ‘I love you!’

‘I love you too, Mia. Now, let’s get the rest of your room done. Then we’ll have some lunch before we do Gracie’s room.’

‘Can I do a picture in Gracie’s room too?’

‘No, Mia.’ Dani said. ‘It’s fine to do a painting in your room but this is Gracie’s room. When she’s older she may want to do her own picture.’

‘But it would be for Gracie.’ Mia argued as Dani worked on wiping her hands cleaned of paint. 

‘It’s Gracie’s room. Not yours.’ Dani reminded her. ‘It’s not up to you to paint pictures on her wall.’

‘But I like to paint pictures and Gracie would like it.’

‘How about this, Mia.’ Dani made her an offer. ‘We’ll paint Gracie’s room all pink and then afterwards you can draw her a big picture that we can put up for her.’

‘Promise, mommy?’ 

‘I promise.’ 

That afternoon, the family got to painting Grace’s room. Being in the front of the house, there were two windows on the front wall in her room but they were higher up and smaller. As Malcolm poured out the bubblegum pink coloured paint Mia squealed with delight. 

‘Pretty pink, daddy!’ Mia went over to Grace and hugged her sister. ‘Look at the pretty colour, Gracie!’

‘Mi mi.’ Grace thumped onto her bottom. She clapped her hands together as if she still had a ball of tape to play with. 

‘Gracie wants more sticky stuff, mommy. Can I give her some?’

‘Go ahead.’

Happy with a fresh ball of sticky painters tape, Grace amused herself in the center of the room as her parents got to work painting. Mia, once more given a section to paint on her own, held up to her promise of not drawing on the wall but concentrated hard on using her smaller brush to cover the wall. 

‘Ma ma.’ Grace had finally lost interest in the tape and had wobbled unsteadily over to where Dani was painting. ‘Ma ma.’ Her little hand tugged on Dani’s shirt.

‘Done with playing, little lady?’ Dani put down her paint roller and sat on the floor, happy to take a few minutes break. Grace climbed onto her mother’s lap, jammed her thumb into her mouth and rested her head against her chest. ‘Someone’s sleepy.’ 

Malcolm looked down from his perch on the stepladder. ‘Looks like it. Why don’t you go and put her on the mattress for a bit of a nap.’

‘Mia?’

‘Yes, mommy?’

‘Are you tired too?’ 

The suggestion of a nap was enough to trigger a yawn from the girl. ‘I’m sleepy too. Can I nap with Gracie?’

‘You can but only if you don’t go bouncing on the mattress like you did this morning.’

‘I won’t. Gracie wants to sleep.’

‘Thank you, Mia. Come on then.’ 

A few minutes later, Dani came back up the stairs alone. Malcolm got down from the stepladder and refilled the paint tray. ‘All asleep?’

‘Out like little lambs.’ Dani smiled. ‘If we’re lucky maybe we can get these last two walls done while they sleep?’

‘If we crack on, we should.’

‘Then crack on, love. Crack on!’


	23. Chapter 23

It was early the next morning when Malcolm’s alarm on his mobile woke him up. The moving truck would be there in a few hours. Dani and he had decided to do the same with the move in as they had with the move out of the London home. Dani would keep the girls out of the way in the kitchen while Malcolm saw to the delivery of their goods. With the extra space in the new home, he didn’t expect too many problems getting the furniture into the different rooms. 

Rolling out of the temporary bed, Malcolm got to his feet without waking anyone else up. Mia had her arms curled protectively around Grace as the two youngsters nestled up against Dani’s back. Enjoying the quiet, Malcolm got cleaned up and then had a glass of orange juice. He couldn’t wait until they had all their things unpacked. He was dying for a good cup of morning coffee. 

Dani was next to get up. Joining Malcolm in the kitchen, she got herself a glass of juice and slipped an arm around him. ‘Morning, my love.’

‘Sorry, Dani. We didn’t think to get a coffee pot or even a kettle.’

‘We’ll have the kettle later. Then you can treat us all to a good cup of tea.’

‘And when we get our bed all back together?’ Malcolm put his arms around her, pulling her a little closer.

‘Then you can treat me to a proper night’s sleep.’ Dani kissed him softly on the lips, letting the kiss linger. 

‘Ewwww.’ Mia announced her presence. ‘That’s gross.’

‘One day, lass, you’ll learn that kissing is good.’ Malcolm teased his daughter, ruffling her curly hair. 

Mia got herself up onto the kitchen bench. ‘Breakfast, daddy?’

‘Just cereal today lass. We ate all the eggs yesterday.’

‘Okay.’ She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then set Wolfie on the bench beside her. 

‘Da da.’ Grace was awake now and toddling into the kitchen. ‘Juice.’ 

‘Juice for all.’ Malcolm helped Grace up onto the kitchen bench. Dani poured juice into the two plastic cups the girls used and brought them over. Peace descended again while the girls drank their juice. ‘Truck should be here around 9. Hopefully it won’t take as long to unload as it did to load.’

‘It takes however long it takes,’ Dani noted. ‘Just don’t worry about the girls and I, I’ll keep them here in the kitchen.’

‘Well, the kitchen table is going to be the first thing off as it was the last thing on the truck. I hope the bench isn’t going to be too low for the table. If it is we’ll have to go shopping.’

‘There’s going to be more than enough things we’ll be going shopping for in the coming days, Malcolm. We’ll have to start a list.’ Dani grabbed a tissue and was quick to wipe up a small trickle of juice from Grace’s chin. ‘Had enough juice, darling?’

‘Ma ma. Juice.’ Gracie handed the cup to her mother. 

Getting the girls cleaned up and dressed fell to Dani as Malcolm tidied up their temporary bedroom. He deflated the mattress and folded it all up. Once that was done, Malcolm checked his watch. Only a few minutes, Malcolm thought to himself. He stood at the foot of the stairs to listen. Grace was happily splashing and giggling from what he could hear. Calling up, ‘Movers are going to be here soon, Dani.’

‘Thanks, Malcolm.’ Dani answered. ‘Gracie’s just being playful.’ A spatter of water drops splashed up into Dani’s face followed with a round of giggles from Grace. ‘Mia, can you go downstairs with daddy? Gracie should calm down then.’

‘Okay, mommy.’ Mia planted a kiss on her sister’s cheek then left the bathroom. She held onto the railing as she made her way down the stairs. ‘Daddy?’

‘Hey, lass.’ Malcolm sat on the stairs and had Mia sit on his lap. ‘You’re going to be good for mommy while I take care of our things?’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Mia hugged him. ‘Were you teasing Gracie while mommy was cleaning her up?’

‘I was just tickling her.’ Mia looked the picture of innocence.

‘Got your sister laughing a lot. I could hear her down here.’

‘I like Gracie laughing. She makes me laugh too.’ Mia reached up to his chin. ‘You got scratchy face, daddy.’

‘Haven’t shaved today, lass. No shaver.’

‘I don’t like you with scratchy face.’ She made a face as she rubbed his cheek. ‘I can’t kiss you.’ 

‘Well, I’ll be sure to shave as soon as I can. Can’t have you not kissing me.’

‘Good.’ With that subject put to rest, Mia was already on to talking about how pretty her purple room was again.

‘Finally,’ Dani came down the stairs with Grace in her arms. The little girl was dressed in a little pink dress. 

‘Look at the pretty little lady.’ Malcolm smiled at his youngest daughter, happy to let her grab his nose and tug on it. ‘Going to be a busy day today, Dani. I feel bad leaving it to you to keep the girls out of the way.’

‘That’s the easy part, Malcolm. You get to run about keeping things in some sort of order.’ 

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of the movers. Mia scampered faster than anyone else to answer the door. ‘You brought our stuff!’ 

The driver, the same man who had helped them load the truck, towered over Mia. ‘Of course I did, ma’am. That’s my job.’

‘It’s all safe?’

‘It is. I took good care of anything in my truck.’ He handed a clipboard to Malcolm. ‘The crew are just behind me in a van. Once they get here we’ll start the unload. If you don’t mind, I’d just like to do a walkthrough with you to get an idea of what’s going where.’

‘Of course.’

‘We painted my room and Gracie’s!’ Mia announced. ‘I got purple and she got pink!’

‘Sounds like you were all busy yesterday.’

‘Mia, go to the kitchen with mommy.’

‘But…’

‘Kitchen, Mia. Mommy will need your help with Gracie.’

‘Yes, daddy.’ She went off with her head down.

‘Sorry about my girl.’ Malcolm began the tour of the house.

‘All good, mate. I’ve had three of my own. Much older now but they all go through that stage.’

Hours later, the truck was empty, bed frames were all put together in the different rooms. Couches, chairs and tables were all in place. The kitchen table did turn out to be too high for the built in bench. Boxes were stacked throughout the rooms waiting to be unpacked. The various bookcases that Malcolm had flatpacked for the move were laid out on the floor to be put together in the next few days. 

With the moving crew gone, Mia was no longer restricted to the kitchen. She was quick to find Malcolm in the master bedroom. ‘Daddy. Mommy said I could leave the kitchen.’

‘Be careful, lass. There’s boxes all over and I don’t want you running into any and getting hurt.’ He was kneeling on the floor trying to line up one of the drawers of the nightstand. The runner wasn’t co-operating so he was trying to find out if there had been damage done to it. He found that it wasn’t damaged but just had a clump of old grease lodged in it that needed cleaning out. Sitting back he almost knocked Mia onto her bottom. ‘Watch it, lass. Almost took you out there.’

‘Sorry daddy. Can I watch?’

‘You can but just not right beside me.’ After a bit of working he had the problem cleared and the drawer once more slid in smoothly. ‘There we go.’

‘Daddy.’ Mia tugged on his shirt.

Malcolm sat on the floor, cross-legged. ‘What’s up, lass?’

She came over to him and sat on one of his legs. ‘We need to talk.’

‘We do?’ 

Mia got all serious on him. ‘You need your own room.’

‘We talked about this already, Mia. Mommy and I like to share a room.’

‘No, daddy. We all get our own rooms.’ She put her hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. ‘I’ll talk to mommy. She can make you a room.’

‘How is mommy going to build me a room?’ 

‘Blankets.’ Mia said confidently. ‘Like that blanket castle we made.’

‘You want me to have a blanket castle room?’

‘Yes.’ Mia’s serious look came close to making Malcolm laugh. ‘You can have the bouncy bed too.’

‘Lass,’ Malcolm had to fight to keep a straight face. ‘We’ve talked about this before. Mommy and I are going to share the room. I’m not looking for my own room. Blanket castle or not.’

‘Mommy needs her own room. Just like I do. And Gracie.’

‘Mia, can I tell you something?’  
‘Of course, daddy.’ 

‘I had my own rooms for a long time before you and mommy came along. I was all alone. I didn’t have any little girl or a mommy to live with. And I was lonely.’

‘You were lonely?’ 

‘I was. You know how you feel when mommy goes away overnight? You don’t like that do you?’

‘No, I don’t. I hate mommy going away from us. I miss her when she does.’

‘That’s how I felt before you and mommy came along. So, now I don’t want to be alone at all. Even when mommy is in the same house I can’t bear to not be in the same room with her. I like sharing her room.’

‘I don’t want you to miss mommy at all.’

‘I don’t want to either. So, I know I could get my own room. And a bouncy bed with a blanket castle room would be cool it just won’t be the same without mommy with me.’

‘And mommy wants you to share with her?’

‘Of course she does, lass. She’s been wanting to share my room for years now.’ Malcolm hugged Mia. ‘And I promise that if mommy ever says to me that she wants me to have my own room then I’ll get my own room right away.’

‘Okay, daddy. Long as you promise.’ 

‘I promise. On my heart.’ He laid a hand on his chest. ‘See?’

‘Good. Hug, daddy.’ She threw her arms open wide and they hugged tightly. Mia, forgetting that he hadn’t shaved that morning kissed his cheek and then made a face. ‘Scratchy!’

Malcolm laughed. ‘Sorry, lass. I’ll shave soon.’


	24. Chapter 24

Dani was late getting home. It had been over a month since they had settled into the new home in Glasgow. The hours at the store had been long as she had been busy hiring new staff and arranging all the deliveries for the stock. Tired and with sore feet, she got in the house and was almost bowled over by a rambunctious little girl. 

‘Mommy! I missed you!’ Mia was hugging her mother and pulling her down to kiss her. ‘Gracie drew me a picture today. Daddy put it on the fridge. Come look!’  
‘Let me get my shoes off first, Mia.’

‘I helped Gracie draw.’ Mia kept up a running commentary until she was leading Dani into the kitchen. ‘See!’ 

‘That’s a lovely picture, Mia.’

‘Ma ma!’ Grace was busy making a mess of her dinner.

‘My little lady.’ Dani gave her younger daughter a cuddle and a kiss before finally having a moment to greet Malcolm. They kissed with the regular accompanying ‘eww’ noise from Mia. 

‘I had a chance to contact the local school today.’ Malcolm brought up the subject as they ate dinner. ‘I’ll have to go to the office to fill in all the registration papers. Our little lady will be going to preschool in just over a month now.’

Dani sighed, watching Mia pick apart a piece of chicken to eat it. ‘Growing up fast.’

‘That’s what they do, love.’ Malcolm reached across the table and squeezed her hand. ‘Long as we raise her right, that’s where we succeed as parents.’

‘I know.’ 

A piece of Grace’s cookie flew from her high chair onto Malcolm’s own plate. Without skipping a beat, he picked it out and rested it on the edge of the plate. ‘There was one other thing that came up today.’

‘What’s that?’

‘Got a call out of the blue from a bloke at the Glasgow Dispatch.’ Malcolm caught another piece of cookie before it could land on his chicken. ‘Gracie. No throwing food.’

‘Da da.’ She took another mouthful of her cookie and began to chew on it noisily.

‘Why would someone from the newspaper be calling you?’

‘My reputation has preceded me from the sounds of it. Though I think that was that retired fellow who I had sacked eight years ago wound up here in Glasgow and is friends with the cartoonist that does their daily editorial cartoon. Anyway, he spotted me at the grocery store and mentioned it to his friend. I think there may have been some referencing to the bollocking I gave the man as I sacked him. The cartoonist dropped my name with the political editor. That’s who called me.’

‘What was it about? Trying to get you to spill your secrets?’  
‘Almost. Seem to think I’d be great at writing a weekly column on politics. I told them that I’ve been out of the game for over 5 years now. Aside from Jamie and Sam I barely know anyone now at Number 10.’

‘You may not be at the offices but your friend is always calling you. So, it’s not likely just about the people you know.’ 

‘Writing a column though.’ Malcolm sounded dubious. 

‘Do it only if you want to, love.’

‘My only concern would be getting too distracted and it keeping me from minding the girls properly.’

‘How long would it really take you to write a weekly column?’ 

Malcolm fell to picking at his dinner with his fork. ‘I used to help write all sorts of press releases so it’s not the writing that’s a worry.’

‘Are they asking you to write at the office?’ 

‘No, from home.’

‘What’s got you all worried then?’ 

‘When I was in the game, I was a lot more abrasive then. Remember, how often you would tell me off about my language. That’s what I was like.’ Malcolm grimaced. ‘I don’t want to be like that again but if I’m back in that environment I don’t want the girls picking it up or you. I still have times when I let things slip out.’

‘That’s only on rare occasions and usually there’s a reason for it.’ Dani smiled at him. ‘You know who you’d be answering to if you do let any of that language slip out.’ Her glance shot over to Mia, still absorbed in her dinner. ‘Talk to them, Malcolm. If you like what you hear and you want to do it, I won’t stop you. I think you’d like it. You always get a little bit more brighter when you’ve got Jamie asking you things. You need to be an adult too. And not just an adult with me.’

‘Love,’ Malcolm still had a hint of worry in his voice.

‘Sh, Malcolm. Talk to them. Get more information on what they expect and decide then.’


	25. Chapter 25

Still just new to the Glasgow area, Malcolm hadn’t found a reliable and trustworthy person to babysit the girls. After two more lengthy conversations with the political editor for the Dispatch, Malcolm had finally been invited into the offices to be interviewed officially for the weekly column position. 

‘I can’t take the day off, Malcolm.’ Dani looked at him with regret. ‘I’ve already given both assistants the day off.’

‘You’re job is priority love.’ Malcolm told her. ‘I’ll take care of this myself. Don’t you worry.’

‘I have to get going.’ Dani was slipping on her shoes and was soon out the door on the way to work.

‘Right girls, you and I are going to have a bit of an adventure.’

‘Daddy.’ Grace was happy to have him lift her from her high chair. ‘Play.’

‘You need to learn more words, little lady.’

‘She likes playing.’ Mia observed. ‘What kind of adventure, daddy?’

‘Play.’ Grace repeated.

‘We’re going to go into town so that I can go talk to some people.’

‘Can we go to the toy store too?’

‘You have enough toys, lass.’ Malcolm ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand away. ‘We’ll see how well you behave for me, Mia. If you’re a really good girl we can stop at the toy store after.’

‘Yay!’ Mia brightened up and was soon more than willing to let Malcolm direct her to go upstairs and start cleaning up for the day out. She even got herself dressed while Malcolm got Grace ready to go out. 

Malcolm was just about finished getting himself dressed to go for his interview when he was getting his tie on and Mia came into their room with Grace following along. ‘Daddy looks all pretty!’

‘Pretty!’ Grace repeated.

‘I’m not pretty,’ Malcolm laughed. ‘I’m professional.’

‘Pretty daddy.’ Mia gave him a hug with Grace right beside her. 

‘Alright, I give in. I’m a pretty daddy. Can you let go of me now so I can get my jacket?’ Both girls laughed and let him go. 

After an uneventful bus trip, Malcolm and the girls were standing at the entrance to the newspaper office building. He knelt down. ‘Now, girls. This is where it’s very important that you both behave. When we get inside, you’re to do everything I tell you and not run around or yell.’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Mia nodded emphatically.

Walking into the office building, Malcolm kept a tight hold on his daughters’ hands as he approached the reception desk. The lady behind the desk just arched a questioning eyebrow at the girls with Malcolm. With directions to head to the fifth floor, Malcolm led his girls to the elevator. The door was closing when Malcolm had to quietly tell Mia to not play with the buttons.

On the fifth floor, Malcolm with girls in hand, approached another reception desk. This time, the woman behind the desk was more open to the presence of the girls. ‘And who are these two little lovelies?’

‘Oh, these are my daughters. I couldn’t get a sitter to watch them.’

‘You’re Mr. McNial’s 10 am right? Mr. Tucker?’

‘That’s me.’

‘His office is only a short walk down the hall here. Wait here and I’ll go have a word with him.’

‘I hope he’s not going to mind the girls being along?’

‘Mr. McNial? Bothered by children?” The woman chuckled. ‘You must be new to Glasgow.’

‘Grew up here actually but I’ve been down in London for the past 36 years.’

‘Mr. McNial is father to six and at last count he has almost 15 grandchildren now. I don’t bother trying to keep track of his nieces and nephews.’ 

‘May be a good man to get advice from then,’ Malcolm joked.

‘He comes to the office to get away from them I think. I’ll just be a few minutes.’

Five minutes later, Malcolm was being ushered into Mr. McNial’s office. 

‘Hello, Mr. Tucker.’ He stood and shook Malcolm’s hand firmly. ‘Have to say, this is the first time that I’ve ever done an interview with children.’

‘I’m very sorry, Mr. McNial. I just couldn’t find a sitter. My daughters are well behaved. Don’t worry.’

‘A well behaved child is, in my experience, a more dangerous creature than one laughing. What is more curious, is how the well known Malcolm Tucker of Number 10 wound up at his age with 2 youngsters under his wing.’

‘It’s no secret that I was suddenly packaged off. Since then, I found myself meeting a lovely woman and it went from there.’

‘That’s usually what happens. I look forward to meeting the lucky woman who managed to tame the famed Malcolm Tucker.’

‘Tamed?’

Mr. McNial chuckled. ‘Everyone in the press got your full force of feedback at least once. I was a younger man then and got pulled up by you early on when I tried to publish an article you didn’t appreciate. You weren’t quite the head of communications at the time but it was enough for me to turn back to more local news.’

It was Malcolm’s turn to laugh. ‘And now here I am looking for a job.’

‘No, Mr. Tucker. You’re not looking for a job. I’m looking for an experienced political commentator who’s going to tell it like it is and in a way that any of my paper’s readers will understand.’

‘I’ll be honest with you, Mr. McNial, I’m not looking for an office job. I have my oldest off to school soon and the wee one around for some years yet. I can work from home but doing a day job in an office isn’t for me.’

‘Then you’ll be perfect. Trying to find a desk for you in the office would be a challenge anyway. We’re looking for a weekly wrap up column of local and national politics. Think you can manage that from home?’

‘I can manage that. Will it be electronic submissions?’

‘We’ll get you set up with access to the submissions server. Our IT team are top notch lads. Think you can be ready to submit your first column in 2 weeks?’

‘Is that it then? I have the job?’

‘Technically, you still have to say yes.’

‘Yes, then.’ 

‘Welcome aboard, Tucker.’ Mr. McNial stood and they shook hands.

‘Daddy?’ Mia sounded sheepish behind him.

‘Yes, lass?’ Malcolm shot an apologetic look at Mr. McNial.

‘I have to pee pee.’ 

Malcolm went red and began to apologize profusely. Mr. McNial waved him off. ‘Mia is it?’ Nervous at her father’s reaction, Mia just nodded. ‘Do you remember Ms. Lambton at the desk when you came off the elevator?’ Again, Mia nodded. ‘You go down there and you ask her politely if she can take you to the ladies room. She’ll get you there.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

‘Don’t ever worry about having to bring the kids along if you can’t find a sitter. Over the years I’ve had plenty of mine wandering about the halls here.’ 

Malcolm gathered up Grace and met up with Mia as she was being escorted back from the ladies room with Ms. Lambton. ‘Apologies for having you deal with my lass.’

‘Your daughter is a sweet little thing. Very polite.’ 

‘I behaved, daddy!’ Mia beamed at him. ‘Can we go to the toy store now?’

‘Lass, you did so off we go to the toy store.


	26. Chapter 26

Arriving home that evening, Dani came up behind Malcolm as he was making dinner. With her head on the back of his shoulder, she asked him how the interview had gone.

‘Two weeks to write my first column.’ 

‘Malcolm! Congratulations!’

‘Apparently, some years ago when I was starting at Number 10 I bollocked the man who’s now going to be my boss.’ 

‘How’d it go with the girls?’

‘Went well. They behaved. Turns out Mr. McNial has a brood of his own that’s seen him with 6 grown kids and a horde of grandkids.’ 

‘Mama. Mama.’ Grace came racing into the kitchen. ‘Up!’ 

Dani bent down and lifted her youngest up into her arms. ‘How’s my little darling?’

‘Play! Mama!’ 

‘Dinner, first, Gracie.’ Dani kissed her daughter. 

‘Juice.’ Her hand grabbed hold of Dani’s ear. ‘Down, mama.’ As soon as the little girl’s feet touched the floor she was racing off back to be with Mia.

‘She’s had me lift her up and set her down constantly.’ Malcolm said. ‘Every time she runs off. It’s like she’s got ants in her pants.’

‘No crying or anything?’ Dani was puzzled.

‘No, just laughing.’ Malcolm shrugged. ‘And before you ask, I’ve been keeping an eye on her nappy. No issues there at all. I guess she’s just in a good mood from today.’

‘How on earth could going to a job interview with her father make the little darling that happy?’

‘It was probably the stop at the toy store after.’

‘Malcolm, the toy store? What’d you buy?’

‘Mia just got a new colouring book and Gracie wanted a small toy bear. It had a bright pink dress on.’

‘You are such an easy touch, Malcolm. They just look at you and smile, maybe give you one of their hugs and a kiss and then you’ll just give them what they want.’

‘Not true, love. If I did that they’d have been drowning under hordes of soft toys.’

‘And I’m glad they’re not.’ She kissed him on the cheek again. ‘I’m going to go and play with our girls.’

‘Dinner will be about 30 minutes.’


	27. Chapter 27

‘Daddy! Look what we made at school today!’ 

‘What have you got there, lass?’ 

‘We made wreaths!’ She stopped suddenly and opened her school bag. ‘See!’ 

‘Lass, warn me when you’re stopping.’ 

‘Sorry, daddy. Look!’ She held up the paper wreath that she had made. The green paper circle had been covered with cut outs of berries, nuts and some snowflakes of glitter. ‘Can we put it on the door? Mrs. Glendon says that a lot of families hang wreaths on their doors.’

‘How about we hang it on the wall in the front room. That way it’s near the tree.’

‘Can we hang it on the tree?’ Mia carefully put the wreath back in her bag. 

‘It’s a bit big to hang on the tree.’

‘I want to hang it on the door.’ Mia began to pout. 

‘Don’t pout, lass. You don’t look pretty when you pout.’ 

‘Why can’t we hang it on the door?’

‘It would get damaged, lass. I have an idea. We can hang it on the window on the inside so that people outside can see it but it won’t get damaged.’

‘Daddy, you’re so smart!’ 

‘That’s why I’m the daddy.’ 

Mia chattered away as they walked the few blocks from the school to home. Most of her conversation was with her sister as Malcolm was on stroller pushing duty. As they got near the house, Mia took off to run to the door and let herself in. ‘Mommy! We’re home!’

‘Hey, Mia.’ Sam emerged from the kitchen. 

‘SAM!’ Mia was elated to see Sam. She ran right into Sam’s legs, hugging her tight. ‘Daddy! It’s Sam!’

Malcolm was busy getting Grace out of her stroller and folding it up to store it away. ‘Sam! You made it!’

‘I brought along a friend, Malcolm. Hope you don’t mind.’ Sam grinned and stepped to one side.

‘Tucker!’ Jamie joined them, followed by Dani with a conspiratorial grin on her face.

‘Jamie!’ 

The two men hugged heartily, thumping one another on the back. ‘How the fu… hell are you?’

Jamie howled with laughter. ‘Watch those old habits, Malcolm. Don’t want the ladies to give us trouble for the holidays.’

‘No, no troubles for us.’ Malcolm grinned with Jamie. ‘When did you two get into town? How long you going to be here for? How didn’t I know about this?’’

Sam answered, ‘We arrived this morning on the train and, with Dani’s blessing, we’re here until the 28th. Miss the holiday traffic crush. As to how you didn’t know, that was because Dani called me from her office and we arranged everything that way.’

‘Ah, my love going behind my back. We’ll have to talk about that, won’t we love?’ He winked at Dani. 

‘Sam, have you seen my room! It’s purple! Come and see!’ Mia was eagerly tugging on Sam’s hand. 

‘Purple? I can’t wait to see it, Mia!’ 

‘Gracie’s room is pink. Gracie, come with us. It’s Sam.’ Mia took hold of Grace’s hand and the three of them headed upstairs. 

Malcolm stood beside Dani, his arm around her waist. ‘It’s grand to see you both again, Jamie.’

‘When Sam proposed coming up here for the holidays to be with you and Dani, I couldn’t say no. You and Sam are as much family as the rest of my crazy clan. I’m actually going to skip up to Edinburgh and spend New Year’s with them.’

‘And Sam?’

‘Her parents are off to Tenerife for the holidays.’

Dani brought them all drinks as they retired to the front room, sitting there to talk. Sam was eventually allowed to come back downstairs as the girls carried on playing. 

‘So, Malcolm, what’s it like being back here in Glasgow?’ 

‘With my ladies around me, it’s been grand.’

‘Think you’ll ever come back to London?’ Sam asked them.  
Malcolm smiled, took Dani’s hand as he looked at his love. ‘Maybe for visits, Sam. I think though that for all of us that this is where our roots will be.’ He leaned over and kissed Dani.

‘Eww! Daddy! Mommy! In front of Sam! Eww!’ Mia wrinkled her nose at the sight of her parents kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always a shout out to misswinterseat for her beta skills, graphics and prompting throughout the writing. Not to mention the baby video shares LOL


End file.
